Light In The Darkness Is Love
by cachilapo
Summary: Viéndolo fijamente se pregunto como hubieran sido las cosas si ella no hubiera tomado esa decisión. Pero sabia que esto era lo mejor. James cariño es hora de comer - Ella vio como su hijo corría hacia ella, era la copia exacta de su padre, cabello rubio, ojos azul bebe y sonrisa con hoyuelos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por correr - Mami - Exclamo feliz
1. Prologo

_**Hola soy nueva en esto de escribir fics, solo espero que sean pacientes conmigo, por favor dejen comentario, sugerencias o criticas para que pueda aplicarlo al fics, o para saber que cambios debo hacer no siendo mas les dejo el prologo del fics.**_

* * *

 _ **Light In The Darkness Is Love**_

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

Estaba devastado de hecho todos lo estaban, habían perdido no solo un amigo, sino también a un hermano, un soldado y un compañero también habían perdido la esperanza, él siempre había tenido fe en hacer las cosas bien, siempre había buscado lo mejor para su país. Sacrifico su vida por todos y ellos no pudieron hacer nada, absolutamente nada ahora su impresionante tecnología, no era tan impresionante ya que no le servía de nada, por más que lo buscaran no lograban hallar a su amigo.

Habían pasado diez años desde que habían perdido todo contacto, por no decir que había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar a Steve Rogers vivo.

Él había estado trabajando en un proyecto bastante novedoso el cual podría ayudar a cambiar muchas cosas, la cuestión es que solo se había centrado en esto ya que eso lo mantenía distraído, tanto así que había olvidado que tenía esposa que lo esperaba en casa.

No podía darse el lujo de pensar en eso, si todo marchaba tal y como lo esperaba, entonces podría volver en el tiempo y salvar a Steve, había hablado mil veces con Peggy, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo como siempre pasa cuando él le comentaba de sus avances; nada de lo que ella le dijera le importaba y él lo iba a probar

Tenía todo listo para la prueba, si esta prueba salía bien, entonces lograría llegar a Steve antes de que se fuera abajo con la nave de Hydra, pero primero había que probarlo.

\- Está seguro de esto señor? – Jarvis pregunto por milésima vez, en su voz había preocupación, sabía que él estaba preocupado pero tenía que hacer esto, no solo por Steve si no por todos, si esto salía bien lograrían no solo traer a Steve de vuelta, sino que también lograrían salvar a Barnes y todo sería como antes.

\- Ya te lo he dicho Jarvis, tengo que hacerlo, ahora por favor enciende la máquina – le ordeno a Jarvis con tranquilidad – todo está programado, si todo sale de acuerdo a lo esperado estaré de regreso en cuatro horas – el reloj que tenía en su mano contabilizaba las horas que estaría fuera, crearía un agujero negro que le permitiría regresar sin necesidad de mantener un objeto que llame la atención, era simple de hecho era como un reloj normal, solo que él le había instalado un dispositivo que le permitía abrir el agujero negro, ya sea en la hora prevista o antes de tiempo.

\- Todo listo señor en Cuatro, Tres, Dos – entonces todo se desdibujo y dejo de oír la voz de Jarvis, todo se volvió negro.

Se despertó sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, dios esto era peor que una resaca y de esas había tenido muchas últimamente.

\- Stark que rayos estás haciendo tenemos una reunión con el Coronel Phillips - no podía creer lo que veía, era Peggy y estaba vestida exactamente como lo había estado dos años atrás, su falda color caqui hasta abajo de la rodilla, el vuelo de la falda le ayudaba a acentuar sus largas piernas y dejaba mucho a la imaginación, su camisa color vino se ajustaba perfectamente al contorno de su torso, no revelaba mucho, lo que lo hacía más interesante y llamativa para el sexo masculino, y por ultimo su chaqueta caqui estaba como siempre perfectamente prolija, sin alguna arruga o mancha en ella, estaba vestida exactamente igual y estaba exactamente a la misma hora, para la reunión con Chester y, tenía el mismo semblante serio e irritado que tenía porque como siempre iban a llegar tarde a causa de él.

\- Podría venir aquí un segundo tengo algo que mostrarte – si todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado el chico del café, derramaría la bebida encima de la chaqueta que Peggy llevaba, ella se irritaría y se desquitaría con él, porque era su culpa que eso pasara, ya que si no hubiera estado retrasado ella no habría sufrido el accidente.

Como había pasado anteriormente hace dos años el chico derramo el café sobre su chaqueta, haciendo que ella diera un grito ahogado.

\- Lo, lo, lo siento mucho Agente Carter no fue mi intención yo, yo solo estaba trayendo el café del señor Stark – dijo el chico claramente aterrorizado y temblando, para nadie es un secreto que Peggy Carter era una mujer bastante intimidante, fuerte que no tenía pelos en la lengua y que se hacía respetar, de eso podrían dar fe SSR que se habían cruzado en su camino, después de todo habían convivido con ella lo suficiente como para saber, que no era de sabios irritar o enfurecer a la Agente Margaret "Peggy" Carter.

\- Está bien señor Grey no fue su culpa, si alguien tiene la culpa aquí es el señor Stark, que ya debería estar listo para la reunión, pero como siempre llega tarde porque no le interesa en lo absoluto mantenerse al día con las cosas que son verdaderamente importantes; esto es tu culpa Stark, si no estuvieras perdiendo el tiempo en cosas sin sentido, nada de esto hubiera sucedido – era exactamente lo que había pasado hace dos años, no lo podía creer lo había logrado, ahora solo tenía que moverse rápido y alejarse de Carter para poder volver al presente, además que debía cuidarse que su yo del pasado no lo viera, ya que podía traer consecuencias. Cuando volviera al presente hablaría con Phillips para que el autorizara que Carter, él y al Howling Commandos fueran al pasado para poder salvar a Rogers.

\- Stark voy a ir a cambiarme pero espero que cuando regrese por ti estés listo, te quedo claro. – Pregunto Carter en tono que no daba a replica.

\- Descuida Peggy estaré listo para tu aburrida sesión informativa, ahora ve a cambiarte. – Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Cuando Peggy salió, él se escabullo y comenzó a correr; debía encontrar un sitio seguro y abandonado, no quería que nadie se daría cuenta de cómo desaparecía por arte de magia. Después de tanto correr logro encontrar una bodega abandonada, espero pacientemente a que las cuatro horas acabaran.  
De repente comenzó a sentir que todo daba vuelta y todo se volvió negro.

\- Señor, Señor se encuentra bien? – Esa voz era familiar, pero todavía su cerebro no podía colegir a quien pertenecía esa voz. – Señor está bien? Responda por favor - repitió la misma voz otra vez, era Jarvis, se notaba la preocupación en su voz, al fin había regresado, ese tiempo que estuvo en esa bodega fue muy largo y aburrido, bueno a decir verdad la paciencia no era algo que tuviera en sus genes.

\- Jarvis? - Todavía se sentía confundido y tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza - si estoy bien, dios esto es pero que una resaca - dijo el sujetándose la cabeza y tratando de aclarar sus ideas - cuanto tiempo estuve fuera? – Pregunto levantándose, aunque todavía tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, estaba más interesado en lo que había descubierto con la prueba que le realizo a la máquina del tiempo.

\- Desapareció por cuatro horas y hace unos veinte minutos regreso, ha estado inconsciente desde que volvió señor – Dijo Jarvis en tono serio y su semblante estaba aún más serio y teñido de preocupación.

\- Lo logre Jarvis, logre viajar dos años atrás y todo sucedió exactamente igual, ahora que he logrado perfeccionar la máquina, podremos volver al pasado y salvar a Steve – por fin lo había conseguido, ahora solo tenía que hablar con Phillips e iniciarían la operación rescate.

Le tomo dos semanas poder contactar con Phillips, pero por fin lo había logrado, decir que al principio se había burlado de él era un eufemismo, logro convencerlo de la forma más contundente que pudo, es decir viajo con él al pasado solo unos pocos años atrás, esto lo convenció e informo a Carter y al Howling Commandos sobre la misión.

Ellos al principio pensaron que estaban locos, pero no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptar las órdenes del Coronel.

\- No estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea. – Dijo Dum Dum dudoso, los otros asintieron, habían hecho cosas locas antes pero está en definitiva, estaba fuera de toda perspectiva, definitivamente era la más inverosímil que hayan hecho.

\- Bueno pues los vamos hacer. – Dijo firmemente Phillips, había mencionado ya que el querido coronel había decidido ir, bueno pues lo había decidido y hacer que ese hombre desistiera de ello era casi imposible, por no decir totalmente imposible.

\- Estamos listos Jarvis. – Dijo el por fin iban a traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo.

\- Preparados en tres, dos – pero Jarvis fue interrumpidos por disparos.

\- Jarvis - todos gritaron con preocupación, entonces todo se comenzó a desdibujar.

Todo comenzó a salirse de control, entonces hubo una explosión todo se volvió brillante, tanto que tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos por lo fuerte de la luz, y después todo se volvió negro.

Todos abrieron los ojos lentamente.

\- Dios que dolor - dijo Morita quejándose sosteniéndose la cabeza, lo mismo hicieron todos los demás.

Todos lograron aclararse después de un rato, pero escucharon ruido y se levantaron rápidamente, se voltearon solo para encontrarse con una mujer increíblemente hermosa, su cabello color rojo fuego caía en cascadas hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos verdes-grisáceos eran ilegibles, sus labios carnosos estaban totalmente en línea recta, su piel era de color porcelana resaltaba su cabello, sus ojos y sus labios, ella vestía con un muy ceñido traje negro que se acoplaba a cada curva de su cuerpo, y vaya que la mujer era curvilínea, tenía una herida en la frente, el labio inferior roto, su traje estaba sucio y su brazo derecho parecía estar sangrando, pero lo que más les sorprendió a todos ellos era que ella les estaba apuntando con un arma y que había un niño con ella; un niño que era exactamente igual a el Capitán Steven Rogers.

\- Quienes son ustedes? - Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, sus ojos estaban desprovistos de toda emoción, su voz sensual, provocativa, ronca y seductora era fría como un tempano de hielo - no piensan contestar - volvió a preguntar con una mano les apuntaba con el arma y con la otra sostenía a el niño, el niño se encontraba escondido, y aterrorizado por lo que podían ver, ya que no se separaba de ella - quienes son ustedes y como llegaron aquí? - pregunto una vez más pero su voz esta vez había salido desprovista de toda emoción y con su arma disparo a los pies de Phillips haciendo que todos retrocediéramos; al parecer se habían acercado a la mujer y al niño, lo cual parecía dejar en claro que no le gustaba para nada; el niño salto y se pegó más a ella, como si eso fuera posible.

Sin duda alguna era la mujer más hermosa que habían visto pero también la más aterrorizante que habían visto, todo ellos estaban congelados por el miedo que le hacía sentir esta extraña pero hermosa pelirroja; sin contar que ese niño tenía un parecido impresionante con Steve.


	2. Chapter 1

_**"Regresos y Nuevos Miembros"**_

 _ **16 Meses y dos semanas antes.**_

Todo había dado un giro después que Bruce se había ido, Stark había decidido retírese a descansar y llevarse con él a Pepper, Thor había vuelto a Asgard, Wanda estaba siendo entrenada por Coulson y su equipo, Visión estaba siendo entrenado en interrogatorios, Fury había pensado que era una buena idea ya que con su potencial podría prevenir un topo en el nuevo SHIELD, esa era la idea, Rogers había ido con Falcón a buscar nuevamente a su mejor amigo y Clint había decidido que seguiría en SHIELD con una breve variación en su carrera dado que ahora tenía a Laura y a sus hijos, él había decidido tomarse unas largas vacaciones para pasarlas con su esposa e hijos. Así que ella se había quedado para estar enfrente de las misiones mientras el resto regresaba.

\- Romanoff necesito que vayas atender un asunto en New York – Fury había entrado en el campo de tiros, ella dejo de disparar para hacerle frente a Fury.

\- ¿De que se trata esta vez? – Pregunto con tono aburrido, era lo mismo de todos los días un hombre con ínfulas de dios que trata de apoderarse del mundo, después de Ultron todos los locos que quería conquistar al mundo trataban de destruir New York, eso venía sucediendo desde hace más de seis años, después de todo el desastre de Ultron y de Civil War donde Steve casi pierde la vida.

\- Su nombre es Spider-Man, es un héroe por así decirlo, ha estado salvando a New York desde hace algún tiempo, quiero que vayas por él y lo reclutes, ese chico puede ser de utilidad si las cosas se salen de control en algún momento – dijo Fury en tono uniforme, eso en pocas palabras era que me fuera inmediatamente – aquí está la información de ese chico. – le entrego el Intel en una de las nuevas creaciones de Stark, un StarkPad – ah! Y Romanoff se rápida – eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar hacer su camino.

\- Sí señor – contesto con un tono monótono.

Se volvió al blanco y le disparo, dándole directamente en la cabeza, dejo el arma en su sitio y se dirigió a buscar su equipaje.  
Después de que abordo el avión decidió darle un vistazo al Intel que tenía, por suerte no tenía compañero de asiento, ahora que SHIELD había empezado a ser una organización exclusivamente hecha por Stark y Fury debían ser cuidadosos, por ello los vuelos regulares era una buena forma de pasar desapercibido, sobre todo si estas en clase turista, así que abrió su bolso y saco su StarkPad.

 **Nombre: Parker Peter  
Lugar de Nacimiento: New York City, USA  
Edad: 17 años  
Sexo: Masculino  
Altura: 1,78 m  
Peso: 80 Kg  
Ojos: Castaños  
Pelo: Castaño  
Parientes Conocidos: Richard Parker, (Padre, fallecido)  
Mary Parker (Madre, fallecida)  
Benjamin Parker (Tío, fallecido)  
May Parker (tía)  
Nivel de Fuerza: Fuerza sobrehumana de nivel 10. Se adhieran a la mayor parte de las superficies y un sentido subconsciente de premonición de peligro.  
La araña común del hogar (Achaearanea tepidariorum) que picó a Spider-Man había mutado, aparentemente, debido a una exposición a ciertas frecuencias de radiación, y recibió una última dosis letal poco antes de morder en la mano a Parker y morir finalmente. Las enzimas radioactivas con compuestos muta génicos de la sangre de la araña fueron transferidas durante la picadura y produjeron numerosos cambios en Parker.  
Armas: Spider-Man utiliza los lanzar redes, dos dispositivos que lleva en los puños y que le permiten disparar delgados hilos de fluido arácnido a alta presión. El fluido es virtualmente sólido hasta que se le aplica una fuerza cortante. Se desconoce su fórmula exacta, pero es similar a la del nylon. En contacto con el aire, la cadena larga de polímeros teje y forma una fibra extremadamente flexible y resistente, de propiedades extraordinariamente adhesivas. La cualidad adhesiva del fluido arácnido disminuye rápidamente con la exposición al aire. Donde no hay con tancot con el aire, como ocurre con el disco de unión del lanzar redes, permanece muy adhesivo. Después de dos horas ciertos éteres absorbentes hacen que la forma sólida del fluido arácnido se disuelva en polvo. Como el fluido sublima casi de sólido a líquido cuando está bajo una presión cortante.  
Estudios: Una gran inteligencia, con grandes aptitudes en física y química, graduándose en bioquímica por la Universidad Empire State.  
Uniforme: El vestuario es de color rojo y azul con rayas negras simulando telarañas, una araña negra en el centro y una araña roja en la espalda.**

Genial porque a ella la mandan a tratar con niño, ella ni si quiera sabe cómo tratar a un niño, es más nadie seria lo suficientemente tonto como para permitirle estar cerca de un niño, bueno el niño no es exactamente un niño, ya que tiene 17 años. Decidió que llegaría a New York y después vería como hablar con el "niño", ahora trataría de descansar dado que anoche como siempre no pudo dormir, desde Ultron las pesadillas se intensificaron eso y que Bruce había decidido irse sin dar explicaciones.  
Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente ya el avión había aterrizado, no es que haya podido dormir con tranquilidad, desde la caída del antiguo SHIELD ella no dormía o por lo menos no profundamente, era peligroso dado que había mucha gente que trataba de matarla y no podía culparlos de eso, ya que ella les había dado muchas razones para matarla, pero desde que se unió SHIELD había sido un poco más fácil lidiar con la culpa.  
SHIELD se había ido o por lo menos el viejo SHIELD, ahora tenía que cuidarse hasta que el nuevo SHIELD tomara fuerza, o al menos más fuerzas que el antiguo por eso ella no se permitía algo tan mundano como la comodidad y el descanso.

Después del tedioso momento de salir del aeropuerto e instalarse en el hotel, estaba al acecho del "niño" Parker

Estaba caminando perezosamente o esa es la impresión que quería dar, estaba más alerta que cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba encontrar al "niño" y para eso debía dar el aspecto de damisela en apuros.

\- ¡Hey preciosa vea aquí! – varios tipos se acercaron para tratar de convencerla que se uniera a ellos – porque no vienes a divertirte un rato con nosotros, seguro la pasaras muy bien –oía las risas de los otros tipos.

Ella se hizo la asustada e intento ignorarlos caminando "más rápido", de pronto sintió como la tomaron del brazo y la boletaban bruscamente.

\- Porque tan rápido preciosa – el tipo olía a licor barato y sus amigos la rodearon, ella quedo totalmente rodeada por diez idiotas.

\- Suélteme por favor – dijo en un tono asustado y angustiado, bueno una buena espía sabia como actuar, sobre todo si eres Black Widow.

De pronto los tipos comenzaron a desaparecer de su vista, como sospechaba el "niño" apareció.  
Ella logro verlo y cundo estaba a punto de irse le disparo un tranquilizante. Cayó al suelo noqueado.

Parece que Stark está perfeccionando el tranquilizante. Pensó ella con burla, comenzó a arrastrar al "niño" hasta una de sus casas de seguridad, después de atarlo en una silla y esposarlo con esposas de vibranium.

Espero pacientemente a que el "niño" despertara. Al fin después de lo que parecieron horas comenzó a despertar.

\- Que rayos – murmuro ya consiente y con voz pastosa debido a que todavía seguía aturdido.

\- Al fin despierta pensé que tendría que revivirte o algo así - se burló ella con descaro.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Y qué me hiciste? – dijo con voz calmada o supuestamente calmada, ella podía detectar el pánico y la preocupación en su voz, algo que aprendes después de mucho tiempo en el negocio del espionaje, el "niño" estaba tratando de soltarse.

\- No lo intentes no podrás soltarte, además digamos que soy una especie de amiga – dijo ella con voz monótona.

\- Si pues tu forma de hacer amigos deja mucho que desear – dijo el "niño" con burla y sarcasmo.

\- Bueno no me puedes culpar no sé cómo tratar a los niños, soy más bien una persona de adultos – se burló ella, con una pequeña sonrisa, así que el "niño" tenía sentido del humor y el sarcasmo como armas, dos pueden jugar ese juego.

\- No soy un niño – se quejó indignado – yo soy un hombre adulto e independiente – dijo el tercamente.

\- Bueno tienes 17 años así que técnicamente eres un adolescente Parker – dijo ella dejando todo rastro de broma, tenía que hacer esto rápido dado que tenía que ir a Avegers Tower a revisar algunas actualizaciones, tenía demasiado trabajo como para perder el tiempo en jugar al gato y al ratón con el "hombre adulto".

\- No sé de qué hablas, yo no me llamo Parker mi nombre es Spider-Man – dijo el con tranquilidad, pero la nota de pánico y el shock estaban presentes mientras respondía.

\- Vamos hacer esto fácil Parker, los dos sabemos que tu nombre es otro, pero digamos que me siento benévola esta noche así que voy a actuar como si no supiera tu nombre, ahora Spider-Man lo que me trae aquí no es tan difícil, SHIELD quiere que te unas a sus filas – dijo ella de modo tajante – se cree que puede ser beneficioso para ti y por supuesto para SHIELD – termino ella de forma uniforme y si emoción alguna tanto en su cara, como en su voz.

\- SHIELD – se burló Parker con descaro – acaso no lo sabes, pues un rápido flash informativo, SHIELD se fue abajo, Capitán América y Black Widow lo destruyeron – dijo el con diversión y sorna.

\- Flash informativo – dijo Ella con burla repitiendo sus palabras – SHIELD está siendo reconstruido por Stark y se perfectamente que SHIELD fue destruido, créeme chico todo el mundo lo vivió en vivo y por cadena nacional e internacional – dijo ella con sarcasmo.

\- Tranquila Widow no queremos que el chico se asuste – dijo una voz profunda, penetrante y suave, esa voz era muy familiar, su tono era tranquilo, divertido y firme.

Ella se dio la vuelta para encontrase con Wilson, Rogers y Barnes que al parecer decidió que si quería ser encontrado.

\- Es, es, es el Capitán América – susurro con asombro el chico.

\- Hey abuelo veo que tú y los chicos exploradores regresaron. – dijo ella con burla, no iba a negarlo se alegraba de saber que estaba bien y que no había muerto por ahí, ya que hacía más de dos años que no había sabido nada de él.

\- Que graciosa, así que estamos reclutando a este chico como Avengers y como Agente de SHIELD? – Pregunto el con un tono neutro, ella sabía lo que estaba pensando.

\- En pocas palabras – ella le dio la razón, sabía que no estaba contento y que no le gustaba, pero de nuevo ella solo estaba siguiendo órdenes.

\- Espera me estás diciendo que ella es Black Widow? – Pregunto conmocionado - Y quie, quie, quieren que sea un Avengers? – Pregunto el chico con incredulidad.

\- Y no te olvides también de un agente de SHIELD – agrego Wilson con diversión.

\- Esto es en serio, porque quieren que alguien como yo entre a The Avengers y a SHIELD? – Pregunto todavía perplejo, bueno no todos los días te encuentras con Black Widow y Capitán América, y te hacen una oferta para que te unas a ellos. – Además que clase de organización de seguridad es SHIELD que permiten que ella sea la que reclute, acaso no deben tratar mejor a sus reclutas – dijo el chico con fastidio, sarcasmo, burla y con ironía

\- Tienes un gran potencial, además de que sería de gran utilidad, cubrirías algunos puntos ciegos que tanto SHIELD y The Avengers tienen – Dijo ella con voz monótona. – Y además que hay de divertido en hacer todo de la manera más fácil – dijo ella con una sonrisa descara.

\- ¿Entonces que dice niño vas a unirte a nosotros? – Pregunto Barnes con voz vacía.

\- ¿Si me uno a ustedes tengo que vivir con ustedes? Y si es así que va pasar con mi tía May? –Pregunto el chico preocupado, lo cual era razonable.

\- No tendrías que vivir con nosotros, tu tía y tú se mudarían a una casa segura donde SHIELD la tendrá permanente vigilada para poder protegerla, y tu tendrás que ser entrenado en la sede de SHIELD, todos los días después de clases debes ir, así que se podría decir que prácticamente viviría con nosotros, ya que la sede de SHIELD está escondida debajo de Avengers Tower – Dijo ella con voz aburrida.

\- De acuerdo estoy dentro ahora por favor podrías soltarme – dijo el chico quejándose


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todas y a todos los que leen, bueno acá les traigo el segundo capítulo quiero agradecer a kuchi-san y elapink100 por sus Reviews, sus followers y por agregarme a favoritos, también agradecer a skywithoutsun por su followers, y a CocoDriloDeLaCalseta, Dgirl13 por agregarme a sus favoritos.**_

 _ **También quería comentarles que hice unos pequeños cambios y corregí algunas cosas tanto en el Prólogo como en el primer capítulo, otra cosa es que solo subiré las actualizaciones del fics los viernes, sábados y domingos, ya que son los días que puedo hacerlo, no siendo más los dejo para que disfruten del nuevo capítulo.**_

* * *

 _ **"Lazos"**_

Después de haber soltado al chico, nos trasladamos a un café ya que los niños necesitaban alimentarse.

\- ¿Así que cuando empezamos a trabajar? – Pregunto Parker emocionado y atragantándose con su hamburguesa, estaba vestido de civil, habían tenido que esperar por el mientras se cambiaba.

\- Lo siento no te entendí, me distrajo la vaca medio cruda y medio entera dentro de tu boca – dijo Natasha con sorna, sarcasmo y burla. El chico solo abrió más la boca y comenzó a masticar con la boca abierta en frente de ella.

\- No te emociones tan rápido chico, primero tendrás que entrenar para poder ir al campo – dijo Rogers con seriedad y entonces cambio el tema - sean buenos niños y compórtense no me obliguen a separarlos –dijo medio divertido y medio preocupado por la integridad del chico, miró fijamente el desagrado de Natasha y como el chico se burlaba de ella; Natasha era una mujer bastante paciente, pero podía dar fe de que su paciencia era muy limitada.

\- ¿Y cuando voy a empezar a entrenar? – Dijo el chico un poco menos emocionado, y comportándose, debió a ver visto la cara de Natasha, era de todo menos amable.

Por lo menos el chico tenia instinto de supervivencia, pensó Steve sonriendo mentalmente, no era sabio enojar a Natasha porque podría matarte mientras duerme o por lo menos torturarte; él había cometido ese error y había aprendió de la manera difícil que era mejor siempre estar en el lado bueno de Natasha; se estremeció solo de pensar en esa ves, y Natasha parecía estar pensando lo mismo, ya que le dirigió una sonrisa perezosa, lo cual de por sí ya era aterrorizante.

\- Mañana empezaremos y te advierto que no seré tan benévola como hoy – dijo Natasha con una voz suave, tanto que pudo ver como los chicos se estremecían, ella sonrió mentalmente.

Después de terminar la cena y darle una actualización a Nick, estaba en su cuarto de hotel preparándose para un merecido "descanso", cuando sintió un golpe suave en la puerta, enseguida todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, no es como si hubiera bajado la guardia, solo pensó que podía no estar tan alerta, después de todo los chicos soldados estaban en el cuarto de al lado, tomo su pistola lista para atacar cuando escucho una voz a través de la puerta.

\- Nat soy yo – dijo la voz suavemente, ella suspiro solo era Rogers, ella suspiro y escondió su pistola.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sonrisa tímida y sus ojos brillantes, era obvio que estaba agotado pero quería ver si estaba bien, típico de Rogers.

\- Hey abuelo no debería estar durmiendo ya, sabes tú hora de dormir paso hace mucho y a tu edad no es bueno abusar – se burló con descaro.

\- Yo también te extrañe Nat – dijo el riendo entre dientes y la brazo – quería saber cómo estabas, también decirte que mañana llegan Stark, Pepper, Thor y Barton – dijo el con tranquilidad y con seriedad, la tenía envuelta en sus brazos y le acariciaba suavemente la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla y consolarla, aunque ella sabía que estaba evaluando si tenía alguna herida.

\- Estoy bien, es bueno que Stark, Barton y Thor por fin se digne a regresar, sabes seis años es mucho tiempo para un descanso – dijo con diversión y sarcasmo, mientras se separaba de Steve.

\- Mañana nos vamos a instalar en la nueva Avengers Tower, Tony me comento de las mejoras que hizo, al parecer creo un sistema de seguridad indetectable que nadie podrá jaquear, ni un robot, androide, Hydra o lo que sea que lo intente, también construyo un campo de fuerza con energía pura, sustentable, sostenible e impenetrable logro extraerlo de su Reactor Arc – dijo Steve con serenidad, mientras estudiaba la habitación de Natasha, buscando posibles amenazas que pudieran lastimarla.

\- Bueno eso es interesante dado que SHIELD necesitara protección; he estado supervisando la construcción de la nueva base de SHIELD, la cual estará en lo profundo de Avengers Tower, Stark compro varias bodegas abandonadas que se sitúan entre el lado izquierdo, el lado derecho y la parte trasera de Avengers Tower; La torre ahora es más grande y cuenta con más espacio, además de que SHIELD no podrá tener acceso a Avengers Tower, la separaron de manera que no se conecte con Avengers Tower, solo un elevador estará conectado pero los únicos que tienen acceso, serán The Avengers, Coulson, Hill y Fury – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama – sabes que puedes sentarte no necesitas pedirme permiso viejo, a tu edad no es bueno que estés tanto tiempo de pie – dijo con sorna y burlándose del Steve.

El simplemente puso los ojos – Es bueno saber que estás bien, solo quería ver como lo estás haciendo, sé que es un poco difícil para ti, después de lo que paso con Ultron, Banner y el cambio de bando a los rebeldes cuando decidí no registrarme – dijo el completamente serio y mirándola fijamente, estaba tratando de leerla.

Ella simplemente suspiro, sabía que él no iba a dejar las cosas tranquila, pero también sabía que él no la iba a presionar, además él había aprendido a leerla con bastante facilidad, lo que hacía difícil ocultarle algo – estoy bien quiero decir no es que tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar, después de todo alguien tiene que proteger al mundo, dado que todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus cosas; además no soy una niña Rogers puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito que te preocupes por mí – dijo cortantemente, desde la caída de SHIELD-Hydra todo había cambiado entre ellos dos, se podía decir que eran una especie no definida de familia, Steve la llamaba para ver como estaba, no es que se reportara con ella o algo así, pero siempre estaba pendiente de ella – suéltalo de una vez sé que te estas conteniendo – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que estaba listo para confesar, todo en él lo gritaba.

El expulso el aire que estaba conteniendo – Bucky está aquí y, decidió unirse a SHIELD y a Avengers pero todavía es demasiado volátil, la verdad estoy preocupado por el, Sam dice que solo necesita tiempo, la verdad no sé qué hacer – dijo con cansancio, ella tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente tratando de confortarlo, o eso intentaba.

\- Él va a estar bien Steve solo dale tiempo, además es un progreso que el este aquí, con el tiempo estoy segura que se abrirá a ti, Sam tiene razón el solo necesita tiempo para centrarse en la realidad; saber lo que está bien y lo que está mal, solo está perdido pero por lo menos cuenta contigo, eso es algo que el necesita; un puerto seguro y cuando estemos en Avengers Tower todo será más fácil, dado que el podrá sentirse seguro en ese entorno; además Barnes es un hombre fuerte, un luchador, veras como se repondrá; no te mentiré no volverá a ser el mismo de antes, pero mejorara, será una versión del Bucky que conociste y una versión mejorada de Winter Soldier – dijo con seriedad; no era buena en este tipo de cosas, ella no consolaba a la gente, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero este era Steve y él había estado ahí para ella cuando SHIELD se vino abajo, le debía por lo menos esto – además estoy segura que será un buen incentivo para que Stark mantenga su boca cerrada, estoy segura que Barnes no dudara en dispararle, será un espectáculo digno de ver – dijo con diversión y burla, haciendo que Steve se echara a reír de manera despreocupada, ella sonrió al escucharlo. Él estaba teniendo un momento difícil y se supone que los amigos estaban ahí para uno, o por lo menos los amigos normales, Clint no cuenta como un amigo normal. Ya que Clint era… Clint.

\- Sabes estaba preocupado cuando me contaste lo que habías visto cuando Wanda se metió en tu cabeza, sé que puedes cuidarte sola Nat eso no lo dudo, pero no es bueno guardar las cosas, quiero que entiendas que para sanar tienes que dejar ir todo, eres mi amiga Nat y yo haría cualquier cosa por ti – dijo el con sinceridad y con ese tono paternal que había utilizado muchas veces con ella, en sus ojos solo pudo ver la sincera preocupación hacia ella, sabía que podía contar con él y que podía confiar en él, después de todo el confió en ella a pesar de todas las mentiras que habían manejado en cada misión que estuvieron juntos.

Además sentía que con él tenía una familia, era extraño pero cierto ellos habían creado un lazo más profundo, ese lazo superaba, incluso el lazo que ella tenía con Clint y eso era mucho decir. Para ella Clint era su mejor amigo, Steve por otro lado era su familia o al menos así lo sentía.

Ella suspiro – no estoy bien de acuerdo; es solo que no quería decírtelo ya que eres demasiado dramático y seguro te hubieras quedado conmigo renunciando a tu búsqueda de Barnes, ahora lo estoy haciendo mejor; No te mentiré es difícil quiero decir, después de todo lo que paso con el robot con ínfulas de dios es normal supongo – se encogió de hombros – sabes he tenido tiempo para pensar y me di cuenta de que Bruce y yo somos iguales, por eso caímos en el error de estar juntos – explico ella con tranquilidad – no hubiera funcionado, nos entendíamos sí, pero que hubiera pasado después quiero decir, no teníamos ninguna similitud aparte de compartir un mismo pensamiento, pero aparte de eso no teníamos absolutamente nada en común - ella suspiro – me di cuenta un poco tarde cuando ya no podía hacer nada, además nunca fue un secreto para mí que él seguía enamorado de su antigua novia, digamos que solo estábamos juntos por nuestra manera de pensar - ella lo miro fijamente – él es un buen hombre, ojala este bien, no guardo ninguna clase de rencor hacia él y tampoco me siento incomoda si decide volver.

El la miro fijamente midiendo sus emociones, aunque le estaba diciendo la verdad ella sabía que el comprobaría igual, eso era lo que siempre hacia un Capitán y también la familia, o eso es lo que había visto que hacían las familias en las películas, dado que ella no tenía ninguna experiencia en el campo no sabía con qué compararlo; la rodeo con su brazo y la atrajo hacia el – me alegro de saber que estés bien con respecto a Bruce y estoy orgulloso de ti, eres una mujer increíble Nat estoy seguro de que encontraras a la persona adecuada – dijo cálidamente mientras frotaba suavemente su brazo, se sentía más cálida y feliz, la opinión de Steve era muy importante para ella, no es que ella lo fuera a decir en voz alta.

\- Con mi pasado lo dudo quiero decir, quien con dos dedos de frente, quisiera mantener una relación con una asesina como yo – dijo ella en voz baja – además no es que tenga mucho tiempo para tener una relación, mi descripción de trabajo no me deja mucha opción – dijo ella con burla.

\- No seas tonta Nat, cualquier hombre en este mundo se sentiría honrado de estar con una mujer tan especial como tú – dijo el apretándola suavemente para darle ánimos – solo tienes que ser paciente, el trabajo puede esperar ahora que Tony, Clint y Thor regresan puedes tomarte un descanso; quiero decir después de todo, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Visión y el chico Parker estarán también trabajando con nosotros – dijo el con tranquilidad.

\- Vamos Cap los dos sabemos que Barnes, Wilson, Maximoff, Visión y Parker no están listo para entrar al campo, Sam ya fue con nosotros pero los dos sabemos que no está listo para el tiempo de misiones que enfrentamos – dijo ella con suavidad – además quien cuidara tu espalda, porque de una cosa estoy segura Stark no lo hará, además todavía no sabemos nada de Rhodes, ya sabes él está ocupado sirviendo al país y no tiene tiempo para Avengers, además tampoco está lo suficientemente calificado como para entrar en el campo – Ella suspiro con frustración – lo único bueno de que Barton al fin regrese es que podrá integrarse al entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, bueno eso y, que tú y Thor también entrenen a los nuevos – ella se relajó, era algo extraño pero siempre se sentía segura cerca de Steve – no es que Thor sea un experto a él también le falta entrenamiento, pero podemos aprovechar su fuerza para que logren tener resistencia en las misiones y en campo de batalla supongo - razono ella en voz baja - eso podría ayudar a los nuevos reclutas en el campo - ella se sentía muy cómoda hablando con Steve, era raro pero ya estaba acostumbrada a él y a su forma de ser, además que él siempre estaba alrededor de ella, después de que todos se fueron él se quedó con ella por unos meses, eso ayudo a fortalecer la relación de esta extraña familiaridad que tenían.

Steve suspiro – supongo que tienes razón, tal vez debamos hacer un entrenamiento más riguroso con ellos, no se implementar algunas cosas de la vieja escuela – dijo pensativo – puedo hablar con Tony sobre unos nuevos implementos, que aunque tardaran un poco ayudaran a que sean más ágiles y más rápidos en el campo de batalla – suspiro el – pero por ahora vamos a descansar, mañana será un día muy largo – él se alejó de ella suavemente, le beso la frente – hasta mañana Nat que tengas dulces sueño – dijo con cariño mientras salía por la puerta.

\- Hasta mañana Steve que duermas bien – dijo ella despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta.

Se aseguró que todo estaba bien cerrado y entonces apago las luces, se metió en la cama, se cubrió con la manta, puso su cabeza en la almohada y se durmió, pero no con un sueño profundo ya que tenía los sentidos totalmente alerta.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todas y a todos los que leen.**_

 _ **Q**_ _ **uiero agradecer a elapink100**_ _ **gracias por tus comentarios y LTA15 (la razón porque no coloco los puntos de separación en el nombre es porque cuando cargo, el programa lo elimina) gracias por tu cometario, por tu Followers y por agregarme a tus favoritos.**_

 _ **Agradecer**_ _ **a**_ **lili2865** **por su Followers, a** **Helene Mcfly** **y** **miri-otaku** **por agregarme a sus favoritos.**

 **Guest** **gracias por tu comentario y para aclarar la cronología hice arreglos en capitulo uno.**

 _ **Y también quiero agradecer a todos los que leen el fics. Hay cambios en el prólogo como dije anteriormente muy pequeños, cambios en el primer y segundo capítulo, son bastante leves y no afectan la trama de la historia.**_

 _ **También quería aclarar que ahí frases que dejo en ingles porque suenan mejor que en español en mi opinión, les hago esta aclaración ya que aparecerán más frases en inglés.**_

 _ **elapink100 me hiciste una pregunta acerca de cómo Steve aprendió de la manera difícil a no enojar a Natasha, para responder a tu pregunta, ese capítulo lo subiré más adelante, a medida de que se desarrolla la historia, también vamos a ver cómo se desarrolla la relación Romanogers.**_

 _ **Tambien quería disculparme porque cuando subí la corrección del capitulo 1 se borraron los agradecimientos.**_

 _ **No siendo más los dejo que disfruten el capítulo.**_

* * *

 _" **Bienvenidos a SHIELD"**_

A la mañana siguiente ella estaba caminando por el pasillo de la sede de SHIELD.

\- Hey Tasha piensa rápido – dijo esa molesta voz que conocía perfectamente, antes de que el objeto impactara en su cabeza ella lo atrapo – buena atrapada, la aprendiste en tus día de araña – se burló con descaro la misma voz.

Ella se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con – Barton pensaba que tenías instinto de supervivencia, pero veo que eres más idiota de lo que pensé – Natasha se burló con descaro, y le dio un codazo a Clint |haciéndolo arrodillarse del dolor.

\- Barton tu sí que sabes recibir a las personas, sé que soy tu ídolo y me encanta que me reverencies – dijo la voz más irritante de todas, pero debe admitir que se sentía bien volverla a escuchar, pero jamás se lo diría – Red lindo corte de cabello, de donde lo sacaste el modelito de Victoria Secrets Fashion Show o algo así, te ves caliente – comento la voz, ella se dio la vuelta para ver como él estaba mirándola de arriba abajo.

\- Stark que le paso a tus cejas, no me digas te diste cuenta de que necesitabas reconstrucción facial – ella dijo con burla – o cuando te miraste en el espejo, notaste que tu cara era el peor error de la naturaleza – dijo sardónicamente, mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

\- Aww, yo también te eche de menos Itsy Bitsy Spider, te traje algo, bueno más bien Pepper escogió algo para ti – dijo el sacando un paquete y se lo entrego – yo solo como el genio que soy, me atribuyo al crédito, por el simple hecho de ser genial – dijo como siempre Stark pagado de sí mismo.

Ella rodo los ojos – Stark sigues siento tan idiota como, cuando te vi por última vez y tu Barton, deja de ser exagerado no te golpe tan duro – dijo ella mientras ponía los ojos y comenzaba a caminar, dejando a Clint agarrándose el estómago y gimiendo adolorido, y a Stark tomándole fotos.

\- Esto ira a Instagram, Facebook y Twitter – dijo Stark escribiendo furiosamente – listo está cargado – sonrió con orgullo.

– Los demás nos están esperando en la sala de reunión – entro en el ascensor, Stark ayudo a Clint a llegar al ascensor.

\- Bienvenidos Agente Romanoff, Agente Barton y Señor Anthony Edward Stark – dijo una voz de mujer robotizada, sin emociones – ¿adónde desean ir? – pregunto nuevamente si emoción alguna.

– Nivel 10, sala de reunión piso 108 – dijo con monotonía – tenemos nuevos integrantes, aunque todavía no sabemos nada de Banner, SHIELD lo ha estado buscando pero hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada, parece como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado – dijo ella con voz aburrida.

\- Confirmando nivel de autorización – dijo la voz robotizada – Agente Romanoff, Agente Barton y Señor Anthony Edward Stark autorización de nivel 10 concedida, autorización del piso 108, sala de reuniones concedida – respondió una voz robótica.

\- Se lo trago la tierra o más bien una mujer – dijo Stark burlonamente – ¿y quién rayos codifico el AI para que dijera todo mi nombre? – dijo el con fastidio, entonces noto la sonrisa socarrona de Natasha – sabía que esto era obra de una mente siniestra – dijo Stark quejándose.

\- Gracias – dijo ella descaradamente - ¿Cómo sabes que Banner esta con una mujer? – pregunto ella casualmente, la verdad es que no esperaba esa respuesta, ella no estaba celosa solo quería saber si él estaba bien – ¡que rayos Romanoff te estas ablandando! – se reprendió mentalmente.

Stark sonrió socarronamente – me sorprende que la gran Black Widow no sepa algo – dijo Stark de manera burlona y pavoneándose.

\- Yo que tu no la empujaría, ella todavía puede matarte de 80 formas diferente con su dedo meñique – dijo Barton que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado, observando la conversación como si se tratara de un partido de tenis – además Stark, no se supone que estabas de vacaciones, si sabes el significado de la palabra vacaciones, no espera necesitas urgentemente un diccionario.

Dijo Barton burlonamente, él sabía que Natasha y Bruce habían tenido una clase de extraña relación, pero él no había ahondado en el tema, era lo suficientemente listo para saber que necesitaba seguir con vida para ver a sus hijos crecer, si él llegaba y le preguntaba a Natasha cualquier cosa de ese asunto estaba seguro que estaría muerto, y sabía que ella se encargaría de que su cuerpo jamás fuera encontrado, dado el caso de si llegaran a encontraban su cuerpo, estaba seguro que ella se encargaría, que jamás pudieran tener alguna manera de identificarlo, así que había preferido mantenerse al margen de esa relación, situación o lo que sea que ellos hubieran tenido.

\- Veras querida tiny spider, Pepper y yo nos encontramos con Brucie en Dubái, cuando Pepper y yo lo saludamos, llego una mujer y él la presento como a su esposa y ella nos dijo que estaban de luna de miel, eso fue hace dos años, pero quien sabe la última vez que hable con él hace un mes él parecía seguir de luna de miel – dijo el con una sonrisa de suficiencia, lo cual gano una mirada penetrante de Clint – es verdad si quieres se lo puedes preguntar a Pepper, es más tengo comunicación con mi bro-science frecuentemente – dijo Iron Ass orgullosamente.

-Tengo tres preguntas- dijo Natasha con burla – la primera ¿cómo Pepper te soporta? – dijo con descaro – y la segunda ¿cómo se llama la esposa de Banner? ¿Y porque no le dijiste que el equipo se iba a reunir? – ella cambio su semblante a uno más serio – sabes que es importante que todos estemos unido, tenemos que priorizar y él debe estar en el radar si lo necesitamos – dijo ella tajantemente.

Stark levanto las manos en señal de redición – no lo sé Red me pareció mal decirle sobre todo esto porque estaba de luna de miel, el hombre necesita despejarse un poco y que mejor que en su luna de miel – dijo el seriamente – además soy genial Pepper me ama como soy y yo la amo – dijo indignado – además yo tengo comunicación con Brucie, si lo necesitamos yo sabré como localizarlo, ya que el mismo me deja saber dónde está por si lo necesitamos – dijo el con suficiencia – y su esposa se llama Betty Ross al parecer habían sido novios o algo así, la verdad es que Pepper me saco del lugar antes de que pudiera ahondar más en el tema – se lamente quejumbrosamente.

\- Piso 108, sala de reunión – anuncio la voz robótica y los tres salieron del ascensor, comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de reuniones.

Natasha se sentía tranquila al saber que Bruce estaba bien, ya no se sentía tan culpable por empujarlo a una relación en la que ella sabía perfectamente que no llegaría a ninguna parte; ella podía sentir la mirada de Clint fijamente en ella como si quisiera leer su reacción, ella no le había comentado nada a Clint, tal vez ella inconscientemente sabía que esa relación estaba destinada al fracaso desde el principio.

Steve lo sabía porque los había encontrado en la habitación de ella cuando se encontraban en la cabaña de Clint, Steve sin querer había descubierto su relación y a ella no le había quedado otra opción si no hablar con él y explicarle las cosas.

Steve se había alegrado por ella, como siempre el solo quería lo mejor para todos y, él estaba feliz de que todos estuvieran felices, a ella siempre le preocupo que a pesar de lo mucho que el trabajo en ponerse al día, él no había avanzado en las relaciones personales novio-novia, es más él había evitado el tema y esas situaciones a toda costa, como si se tratase de una enfermedad mortal o algo por el estilo, ni siquiera había llamado a la enfermera, ella sabía que él estaba ocultándole algo, el seguía siendo un mentiroso terrible, no podía mentir ni para salvar su vida, pero ella no lo presionaría sabía que él le contaría todo tarde o temprano, Sam era un buen amigo pero ella sabía que a la única persona que Steve le contaba todo era a ella.

Entraron en la sala de reuniones donde estaban Coulson, Hill, Fury, Rogers, Barnes, Wilson, Maximoff, Visión, Thor y Parker, Clint aparto su mirada de ella, ella había dejado de sentir que la taladraba con la mirada en cuanto entraron a la sala – me voy por seis años y convierten a SHIELD en una guardería – por supuesto que Stark tenía que abrir la boca, el tipo no entendía lo que significaba la palabra prudencia, es más él no tiene compatibilidad de genes con esa palabra o con la palabra tacto.

\- Lord Stark es bueno saber que sigue teniendo el mismo espíritu – dijo Thor con voz atronadora y palmeando el hombro de Stark, Stark iba a necesitar un cabestrillo si Thor lo seguí golpeando de esa manera – amigo Barton es bueno saber que estas bien, como están lady Laura y sus hijos – pregunto Thor dándole un apretón de mano a Clint, por la mueca de Clint podría deducir que iba a necesitar una revisión médica más adelante.

\- Están bien, Thor gracias por preguntar – dijo Clint con una sonrisa orgullosa – también me da gusto ver que estas bien y también me gusta tu nuevo look – dijo Clint observando bastante asombrado el cabello corto de Thor, no se veía mal sino más bien diferente, era raro verlo con el cabello corto.

\- Debo decir que Robín Hood tiene razón te vez muy bien tipo grande, Hill, Nick, Coulson el ex muerto, Capsicle es bueno ver que sigues vivo, Witch, Boy Bird 2, ex Jarvis y tenemos Snowflake con nosotros, y quien es el niño de la esquina – dijo Tony pavoneándose como siempre y señalando a Parker.

Parker resoplo – por última vez no soy un niño – dijo irritado.

\- No eres un "niño" – dijo Natasha burlonamente mientras hacia comillas con sus dedos – eres una adolecente Parker, lo que equivale ser un niño para nosotros – expreso descaradamente Natasha.

Parker abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido – ya basta – dijo Fury con voz atona – no estamos aquí para discutir si Parker es un niño o no, estamos aquí porque queremos darles a todos, implementos destinados solo para The Avengers – dijo Fury mientras Hill y Coulson les entregaban a todos, StarkPad, StarkPhone, StarkPod y Computadoras Stark.

\- A partir de ahora cuando se les necesiten a algunos de ustedes para una misión serán alertado por medio de cualquiera de estos aparatos, el StarkPad les dejara saber toda la misión, el StarkPhone activa una alarma para dejarles saber que tienen una misión y se borrara automáticamente después de 5 segundos, el StarkPod al igual que StarkPhone, el StarkPad y la computadora Stark tiene dos funciones, tiene una capacidad ilimitada de memoria para almacenar la extracción de Intel y por último la computadora Stark permite hacer el informe y adjuntar información en el programa Ghost SHIELD, todos ellos serán indetectables y nadie podrá rastrearlos, solo con su tacto ustedes podrán acceder a la información que quieran – explicaba Fury con voz neutra.

\- Ellos tienen un programa que miden las emociones, así que si alguien aparte de ustedes lo utiliza no responderán, ni podrá acceder a la información que el programa Ghost SHIELD tiene, dado que tiene un reconocimiento del ADN de cada uno de ustedes, el programa Ghost SHIELD guardara toda la información acerca de sus misiones y todos los informes que tanto ustedes como sus manejadores hagan, también el archivo de cada Avenger tanto el secreto como el nuevo archivo que SHIELD haga para cubrir cualquier información de vital importancia, se hizo todo esto con la finalidad de evitar una filtración de información, solo ustedes tendrán estos implementos, Stark creo esto gracias a su Reactor Arc, su batería es ilimitada y no necesita recargarse, ninguna fuente podrá rastrearlo, jaquearlo o detectarlo, será como si nada hubiera entrado en el sistema como un fantasma, no deja rastro y es completamente sostenible, además de que la tecnología extraterrestre no lo afectara – dijo Nick con voz neutra – no siendo más bienvenidos de nuevo a SHIELD y a la iniciativa Avengers – dijo esto para después, darse la vuelta y comenzar a salir.

– Coulson y Hill serán sus manejadores y solo deben dirigirse a ellos o a mí a nadie más – dijo Fury con voz seria.

– El Capitán Rogers seguirá siendo su líder y su jefe al mando, Capitán Rogers manejara todo lo referente a The Avengers eso equivale también a que manejara todas las misiones que SHIELD les otorgue a The Avengers, esto incluye también a Barton y Romanoff, Banner ya recibió los implemento de exclusividad para The Avengers, nos veremos por ahí – se despidió para salir de la sala con Coulson y Hill pisándole los talones.

\- Bueno ese fue un momento intenso – dijo burlonamente Stark – ahora vamos a Avenger Tower, es hora de que yo les muestre nuestro nuevo hogar – exclamo Stark con emoción y comenzó a salir con todos ellos siguiéndolo.

\- Bienvenidos Agente Romanoff, Agente Barton, Capitán Rogers, Sargento Barnes, Señor Anthony Edward Stark, Señor Odison, Joven Parker, Señorita Maximoff, Señor Visión y Señor Wilson, a donde desean ir – pregunto la voz robótica sin emoción alguna.

\- Nivel 10, piso 1 – dijo Tony emocionado.

\- Confirmando Autorización – dijo la voz mecánica – autorización concedida – nivel 10, piso 1- termino la voz del AI.

\- Esto es genial les encantara la nueva torre, es más amplia, más cómoda e impenetrable, ni siquiera la tecnología extraterrestre podrá penetrar la torre, tampoco la podrán jaquear, rastrear o detectar nada dentro o fuera de la torre aunque utilicen tecnología extraterrestre, o tecnología térmica, nadie sabrá absolutamente nada de lo que pasa dentro de esta torre y la prensa no podrá acercarse a menos de 10 metros – dijo orgullosamente Tony.

\- Bueno eso es realmente reconfortante – dijo Clint – ya sabes si me voy a mudar con toda mi familia aquí necesito saber que van a estar bien protegidos – expreso Clint con alivio.

\- Fury ya nos informó también que Parker y su tía estarán viviendo en Avenger Tower – dijo Steve con tranquilidad – dado que es más seguro que la casa que le iban a ofrecer – dijo Steve mirando fijamente a Natasha y dándole a entender que no podría matar a Parker.

Natasha miro a Steve fijamente solo para resoplar, hizo una mueca y le dio a entender que trataría de comportarse.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola perdón por eliminar el capitulo pero le hice unos arreglos, gracias a todos y mañana actualizare el ultimo capitulo de esta semana, los dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

" _ **Bienvenidos a Avenger Tower"**_

– Piso 1 – dijo la voz robotizada carente de emoción.

– ¿Preparados para ver la más increíble obra de todos los tiempos? – pregunto Stark emocionado, se preguntó cuánto tiempo había dormido y cuanto café había ingerido.

Salieron del ascensor y caminaron por un pasillo bastante largo, llegaron a una puerta donde estar coloco la mano en la pantalla táctil; la puerta se abrió y todos entraron a otro pasillo, caminaron otro tramo bastante largo, hasta llegar al ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y todos entraron.

– Bienvenidos a Avengers Tower Agente Romanoff, Capitán Rogers, Agente Barton, Sargento Barnes, Señor Wilson, Señorita Maximoff, Señor Jonas (Visón) y Joven Parker mi nombre es Craig y soy el AI de Avengers Tower – dijo la voz robótica con un acento británico bastante marcado, se parecía a Jarvis, pero su tono de voz era más suave.

– Como ya les dijo se llama Craig él es el remplazo de Jarvis, en fin, Craig por favor llévanos a la sala común – exclamo animado – la torre cuenta con una campo de fuerza invisible que impide que cualquier ataque dirigido a ella, y lo frustra cuando se acerca a más de 5 metros de la torre, no puede ser desactiva, jaqueado o atacado con cualquier virus; se regenera por si solo y extrae los anticuerpo de todo virus que ataque o ataque que recibe, es decir como el suero de Capsicle es inmune a los virus, cibernéticos o alienígenas dado que va evolucionando a medida de cada intento de ataque, no es inteligente, ni tienen vida propia solo absorbe el ataque, de manera tal que los hace compatibles para poder usarlo – dijo Stark tratando de hablar claro para no confundir.

– Es decir que toma los virus y crea una cura lo cual lo hace inmune a cualquier enfermedad, o en este caso a cualquier ataque cibernético o alienígena – explico con tranquilidad – la torre también posee una fuente de energía pura es decir, no necesita conectarse a nada porque la fuente proveniente del Reactor Arc, crea energía sostenible, toda la torre es netamente ecológica, todo lo hicimos con el fin de proteger el medio ambiente, para no causar un daño desfavorable ambientalmente hablando – siguió instruyendo Stark.

Estaba impresionada al parecer a Stark adquirió una conciencia de cuidado medio ambiental, quien lo iba a decir – pensó Natasha sorprendida – también cuenta con un purificador de agua, que trata las aguas para volverlas potables, además recicla el agua para regar las plantas de los jardines frutales y florales – el seguía exponiendo todos las nueva adquisiciones de Avengers Tower.

– Señor llegamos a la sala común – expreso Craig, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron todos salieron caminaron por una pasillo, el pasillo era de color hueso y sus pisos eran de mármol rojo; llegaron hasta el final del pasillo para entrar a una hermosa sala de paredes color ocre claro, sus pisos era de mármol beige, había sofás de tres puesto formando una c, de color vino y en el centro una mesa su base era de madera y el vidrio era netamente de cristal, en la mesa reposaban una cesta de cristal amarillo llenas de hojas secas aromáticas.

– Increíble – Sam susurro – es hogareño pero glamuroso al mismo tiempo – las paredes eran vestidas por un cuadros que eran claramente obra de Steve, ella los había visto anteriormente, además parecía que los paisajes fueran a cobrar vida en cualquier momento y un televisor pantalla plana empotrado a la pared.

 _Todos nos sentamos en los muy cómodos sofás de pluma – la torre también cuenta con dos jardines, el primero es un invernadero donde se siembra vegetales, frutas y legumbres, en el segundo arbustos florales, arboles etc... además cuenta con una piscina, una mesa de comedor para exteriores, un asado para barbacoas y juegos para niños como resbaladilla, tobogán, columpios etc… - Stark continuaba explicando – una sala de entrenamiento, una sala de entrenamiento simulado, laboratorio, sala médica, sala de mecánica, biblioteca, sala de cine, sala de juegos para niños y adultos, un bar, sala de reuniones, sauna, comedor principal, cocina la cual también cuenta con un cuarto de almacenamiento, con refrigerador y neveras extras, también cuenta con una terraza exterior en el penúltimo piso, pista de aterrizaje para los trajes, helicópteros o quinjet._

 _Stark hizo una pausa dramática, a lo que Natasha rodo los ojos – cada Avengers cuenta con su propio piso, el cual tiene cocina, comedor, sala, estudio, un cuarto con los hobbies de cada uno, terraza, cuatro cuartos con su baño propio, un baño de visitas y sala de película aunque es pequeña – aclaro Tony de manera despreocupada - la torre cuenta con vigilancia en todas las áreas y pisos, ustedes tienen acceso para anular la retro alimentación solo deben pedírselo a Craig – explico Stark detalladamente – también cuenta con garaje y un mirador techado – dijo Stark emocionado – pensé que podríamos subir y sentarnos a contar historias y eso – exclamo Stark, mientras que él y Clint chocaban sus puños._

 _Natasha simplemente se preguntaba cuando iban a madurar – ¿Stark quieres agregar algo más? – pregunto ella en tono aburrido._

 _– Nada en el exterior de la torre, es decir en las terrazas podrá ser observado satelitalmente ya que el campo de energía invisible nos protege de los ojos extraterrestres o no – dijo Stark orgullosamente_

 _– Mi pregunta es ¿cómo voy a decirle a mi tía May que nos vamos a mudar a Avengers Tower? – pregunto Parker rompiendo el silencio._

 _– Por eso no te preocupes – respondió Stark tranquilamente – SHIELD te iba a alojar en una casa de seguridad, la cual no es tan segura – Stark informo mientras rodaba los ojos – hay una especie de suburbio en Avengers Tower, la cual es para los agentes de SHIELD, solo los autorizados por Nick, Coulson y Hill – aclaro Stark - pero nadie ve como se conecta Avengers Tower y el suburbio SHIELD-Avengers – comento Stark._

 _– En unas de esas casas vivirás con tu tía – aclaro Stark casualmente – tendrá la misma seguridad que Avengers Tower y podrás venir a la torre con más facilidad – expreso Tony restándole importancia – se me olvidaba en cada piso de la torre tienen las llaves de sus autos, esta noche tendremos una fiesta así que es mejor que todos se preparen para ella, después de todo hay que inaugurar Avenger Tower como se debe – exclamo Stark con emoción – también para decirles que el único que tiene acceso a todos los pisos es Capsicle, ya que es el líder y nuestro jefe directo aparte de Fury, Hill y Coulson pensé que lo mejor era que el tuviera acceso a toda la torre, sin necesidad de claves – a los que todos asintieron de acuerdo, mientras veían como Steve se ruborizaba – sus pisos también están amueblados y completamente equipados con todo desde ropa hasta alimentos, hay también cuatro tarjetas de crédito para cada uno – explico Tony agitando la mano para restarle importancia._

 _– Para que necesitamos cuatro tarjetas de crédito – pregunto Barnes confundido._

 _– Veras mi querido snow White, esas tarjetas son la primera es el salario que cada Avengers recibe, la segunda es el salario que reciben de SHIELD, la tercera es el salario de sus antiguos empleos y la cuarta son todas las cuentas que tenían cada uno a su nombre – explico Stark – en este caso los retroactivos de Cap y Jimmy Boy aquí presentes, también de todos ustedes y así sucesivamente – respondió Stark con tranquilidad_

 _– Nos vemos esta noche adiós - dijo Tony para después irse directo hacia uno de los dos elevador y desapareció cuando la puerta se cerró._

 _– Bueno será mejor que cada uno se instale – propuso Steve tranquilamente – nos veremos esta noche – exclamo resignadamente, mientras se dirigía al ascensor con Barnes pisándole los talones._

 _– Bueno yo tengo que llegar a DC, Fury dejo que mi familia viviera en una de las casa que Stark menciono antes y tengo que ir por ellos – dijo Sam levantándose._

 _– Joven Parker el agente Coulson lo está esperando en el lobby – dijo Craig_

 _– Bueno supongo que esa es mí salida – comento Parker mientras se dirigía al elevador que Stark había utilizado, desapareciendo junto con Wilson._

 _Wanda y Jonas (Visón) se levantaron del sofá – iré a instalarme – expreso Wanda caminando hacia el elevador donde Steve y Barnes habían desaparecido anteriormente._

 _– Tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento – explico Jonas (Visión) dirigiéndose con Wanda al elevador donde desaparecieron._

 _Natasha se quedó sola por un momento, cuando sintió que el tono de llamada de su StarkPhone – genial – pensó con sarcasmo, saco el StarkPhone – Romanoff – contesto con monotonía._

 _– Romanoff necesito que recibas al Doctor Banner – dijo Fury con voz neutra – él llegara en pocos minutos a Avengers Tower – prosiguió Fury en el mismo tono – llegara junto_ _a_ Mockingbird, a Quicksilver, a la Doctora Ross, a la Doctora Foster, a el Doctor Selvig, a la señorita Lewis, a Firestar, a Agente 13, a Hellcat y a Daredevil – expreso Fury – ellos serán los nuevos integrantes The Avengers, además que trabajaran para SHIELD, todos fueron debidamente notificados, solo que necesito que tú los recibas – eso fue todo para después colgar.

– Bienvenida Agente Romanoff ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – pregunto la voz del AI.

Ella simplemente suspiro mientras se dirigía al elevador cuando entro – Craig por favor llévame a la pista de aterrizaje – dijo ella, mientras el elevado subía, ella tenía muchas preguntas

– Sera un placer ayudarla – Dijo Craig.

– ¿Cómo rayos es que el otro Maximoff estaba vivo? – pensó con incredulidad - ¿Y cómo iba a sobrevivir en la torre si la testosterona tendía al aumento? – Pensó con sarcasmo - ¿Cómo rayos iba a cuidar otra niña en la torre? - ahora tenía más niños que cuidar, porque por supuesto no era suficiente con los que ya tenía, suspiro resignada.

Sabía quiénes eran todas esas personas, ella había leído todos los archivos, cuando Nick, Hill, Coulson y ella estaban reclutando gente para la nueva SHIELD y para Avengers.

Bárbara "Bobbi" Morse Aka Mockingbird era una antigua Agente de SHIELD la cual había luchado con las células de Hydra.  
Pietro Maximoff Aka Quicksilver deserto cuando se dio cuenta de que Ultron estaba del lado equivocado, salvo a Clint de una muerte segura y todos creían que estaba muerto hasta ahora.  
Doctora Elizabeth "Betty" Ross es una científica y estuvo en el accidente de Banner, además de ser su ex novia y ahora su actual esposa.  
Doctora Jane Foster es una científica con una especialización en astrofísica, es la que encontró a Thor y es su novia actual.  
Doctor Erik Selvig es un astrofísico, profesor de Jane Foster y Darcy Lewis. Profesor de Astrofísica Teórica de la Universidad de Culver, y tiene una relación con Hellcat, fue utilizado por Loki para intentar gobernar el mundo, eso sucedió cuando la iniciativa Avenger estaba comenzando a trabajar, lograron frustrar los planes de Loki, salvar al Doctor y a Barton del control mental que Loki ejercía en ellos y lograron salvar la tierra, y también era un buen amigo de Thor.  
Darcy Lewis es estudiante de astrofísica y asistente de Jane Foster y amiga de Thor.  
Angélica "Ángel" Jones Aka Firestar es una adolecente de 16 años huérfana que tiene la habilidad de generar y manipular la radiación de microondas, lo cual le permite generar un intenso calor, llamas de fuego y el poder de volar.  
Sharon Carter Aka Agente 13 es sobrina nieta de Margaret Carter fundadora del viejo SHIELD, fue asignada para cuidar de Steve como "vecina", lucho contra Hydra en la caída de SHIELD-Hydra y ahora trabaja para la CIA, hasta que fue reclutada nuevamente para trabaja en el nuevo SHIELD.  
Patricia "Patsy" Walker Aka Hellcat Patsy Walker trabajaba en Brand Corporation, un complejo científico al cual se había sumado a trabajar el mutante Henry McCoy. No posee poderes propios, sino que los mismos que están en su traje, que aumenta su velocidad y reflejos, su edad es de 40 años, y tiene una relación sentimental con el Doctor Selvig.  
Matt Murdock Aka Daredevil Abandonado por su madre, Matt Murdock fue criado por su padre, el boxeador Jack "Batallador" Murdock, en Hell's kitchen (Barrio de Manhattan, Nueva York). Al tratar de impedir un accidente, un camión derramó su carga radiactiva dejando ciego a Murdock; sorprendentemente, la radiación incrementó sus cuatro sentidos restantes.

Bajo la tutela del maestro ciego de artes marciales Stick, Murdock dominó sus sentidos y se convirtió en un luchador formidable. También asistió a la Escuela de Derecho de Columbia junto a su mejor amigo, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, pero antes de obtener su doctorado, su padre fue asesinado por los agentes del Arreglador (Roscoe Sweeny) por negarse a perder una lucha. Enfurecido cuando el sistema jurídico no llevó al Arreglador a la justicia, Murdock se puso un traje hecho de la bata de boxeo de su padre y entró en acción como "Daredevil", atacando salvajemente a los asesinos de su padre y aterrando al mismo Arreglador, llevándolo hasta la muerte. Con el establecimiento de una pequeña firma de abogados en Nueva York junto a Foggy, Murdock se comprometió a servir a la Ley como Matt Murdock y luchar contra los males más allá del alcance de ésta como Daredevil.

 _No podía creer que estuviera pensando en esto pero por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Stark SHIELD se había convertido en una guardería._

 _– Agente Romanoff hemos llegado a la pista de aterrizaje – dijo Craig, sacándola de sus pensamientos._

 _– Gracias Craig – dijo ella con voz monocorde._

 _– Fue un placer ayudarla – le respondió el AI_

 _Natasha noto que el quinjet estaba aterrizando y se encamino al punto de aterrizaje. Natasha llego justo cuando del quinjet comenzaron a bajar los nuevos integrantes de SHIELD-Avengers._

 _– Hola Natasha ¿cómo estás? – saludo Bruce incómodamente y extendiendo una mano._

 _– Es bueno verte Doc – dijo ella amablemente para quitarle el hierro a la situación que Banner había creado, respondió a su apretón de manos – bienvenidos todos a Avenger Tower – dijo ella tranquilamente – soy la Agente Romanoff, por favor síganme – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, llegaron hasta el elevador._

 _– Bienvenidos a Avengers Tower Agente 13, Agente Morse, Señorita Lewis, Señorita Jones, Señor_ Murdock, Señorita Walker, Señor Maximoff, Doctor Selvig, Doctora Ross, Doctor Banner y Doctora Foster – dijo el AI de Tony – Mi nombre es Craig y si necesitan alguna cosa no duden en pedirlo – servicialmente se expresó el AI – en estos momentos los llevare a cada uno a su piso para que puedan descansar, el Señor Stark desea hacerles saber que esta noche habrá una fiesta con motivo de la inauguración de Avengers Tower – termino de explicar Craig.

– Craig ¿eh? – pregunto Bruce divertido.

– Ya sabes cómo es Stark con sus cosas – respondió Natasha burlonamente – todo esta listo es sus pisos, lo único que necesitan hacer es descansar Craig les informara el comienzo de la fiesta – dijo ella mientras salía del elevador y entraba a su piso – disfruten del descanso nos vemos esta noche – y con eso se adentró a su piso _._

 _Llego la noche y con ella todos los residentes de Avengers Tower estaban en la sala común, Steve, Sharon, Sam y Bucky estaban charlando animadamente, Clint, Laura, Darcy y Matt se reían del comentario de Darcy; Jonas, Wanda, Pietro y Bobbi jugaban a Uno, Thor, Jane, Patsy y Erik estaba teniendo una conversación acerca de una nueva investigación que salió en una revista científica; Tony, Pepper, Phill y Melinda, Melinda y Phill había comenzado una relación hace dos años, su relación era tan fuerte que estaban comprometidos, ellos estaban hablando sobre algunas ideas para SHIELD; Hill, Parker y Angel estaban hablando sobre cómo iban a implementar los entrenamientos sin que ellos dejaran de asistir al instituto, Bruce y Betty estaban preparando unas botanas._

 _De pronto un rayo invadió la torre y sonó un estrepito horrendo._

 _– Que Mier – soltó Stark._

 _– Vocabulario Stark, ahí niños presente – reprendió Natasha tajantemente._

 _Se escuchó un resoplido ante las palabras de Natasha._

 _– Llego Lady Sif – dijo Thor con un tono atronador._

 _– ¿Quién rayos es Sif? – pregunto Barnes._

 _– La ex de Thor – contesto Steve con tranquilidad._

 _– ¿Para qué rayos invita a su ex novia? – Pregunto Barnes incrédulo – ¿acaso su novia no está ya aquí? – cuestionaba Barnes confundido._

 _– La gente de Asgard es rara – fue la respuesta de Steve._

 _– Se activado la fuente de ataque – dijo el AI de Tony._

 _– Craig anúlala, y concede la entrada a nuestra visitante – contrarresto Steve de manera firme._

 _– Orden concedida – dijo Craig – su invitada está llegando – dijo Craig justo cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, revelando a Sif._

 _– Lady Sif es bueno que llego – dijo Thor con alegría._

 _– Su alteza traje lo que me pidió – dijo Sif con suavidad, mientras revelaba dos barriles gruesos y que llegaban hasta la cadera de Thor._

 _– Lord Stark le pedí a Lady Sif que trajera Hidromiel, para celebrar que todos estemos juntos y dar la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes de Avegers – expreso Thor._

 _– Bien pensado Point Break, bienvenida Señora – dijo Stark alegremente – espero que se quede a celebrar con nosotros – exclamo Stark._

 _– Sera un honor Lord Stark – dijo Sif tranquilamente._

 _– Buenas noches – dijo Nick entrando acompañado de_ Ororo Munroe _Aka Storm – es bueno a ver que ya están comenzando la celebración, les presento a mi esposa Ororo – dijo Nick mientras Storm y él se acercaban a todos, que se habían reunido alrededor de Natasha que había empezado a servir la Hidromel._

 _– No sabía que Storm era su esposa señor – dijo Coulson bastante sorprendido._

 _– Así es, bueno vamos a celebrar esto es una fiesta – dijo Nick y por primera vez en su vida estaba relajado._

 _– ¿Qué crees que haces Parker? – Pregunto Natasha de forma cortante, al ver que Parker tomaba una copa, la cual ella había servido._

 _– Solo estoy tomando una copa – dijo Parker tranquilamente._

 _– Eso noto – contesto ella monótonamente – pero no entiendo para que la tomas, tú eres menor de edad y no estás en edad de estar tomando – reprendió tajantemente Natasha._

 _– Vamos Red deja que los niños se tomen una sola copa, solo para brindar – Stark trato de persuadir a Natasha._

 _– Estoy de acuerdo con Natasha ellos no deben tomar son menores de edad – finalizo Steve de manera autoritaria._

 _– Lo siento chico ya escuchaste a Capsicle y a Spider, no hay alcohol para ti y la chica, tendrán que brindar con refresco – exclamo Stark._

 _Parker suspiro - de acuerdo – fue a la cocina en busca de refrescos._

 _Todos esperaron a que Parker regresara, cuando volvió traía los refrescos para Angel y para el._

 _– Ya que todos estamos aquí brindemos por el comienzo de una nueva vida, por las nuevas compañías y porque estamos reunidos otra vez – prepuso Nick_

 _A lo que todos chocaron suavemente las copas y dijeron – Salud – después procedieron a beber hidromiel._

 _A la mañana siguiente lo único que se escuchaba en la torre eran gritos femeninos bastantes agudos y gritos masculinos bastantes agudos._


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todos y a todas los que leen el fics.**_

 _ **Primero quiero anunciar que hice cambios ayer en el fics.**_

 _ **Segundo quiero agradecer a**_ **miri-otaku, elapink100, Silviaxl17, MarQueZA-N1, L.T.A.15, Kuyen, Kuchi-San, Helene Mcfly, Dgirl13 y CocoDriloDeLaCaleta por agregarme a sus favoritos. Agradecer también a Demigod - Avenger, Kuchi-San, Kuyen, L.T.A.15, Roguex89, Silviaxl17, SkyWithoutSun, elapink100 y lili2865 por sus Followers y los comentarios de** **MarQueZA-N1** **,** **Kuchi-San, elapink100, L.T.A.15 y Guest. Y gracias a todos los que leen pero no comentan.**

 **Aclaro que Jonas es Visión.**

 **Aquí les dejo el capítulo espero que lo disfruten, hasta el viernes.**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué Paso ayer?**_

 _– ¿Por qué estás en mi cama desnuda? – grito Rogers increíblemente rojo, tratando de taparse con la sabana y mirando hacia otro lado, haciendo todo al mismo tiempo._

 _– ¿Qué haces en tu cama desnudo y conmigo? – contraataco Natasha gritando y saltando de la cama, tomando la sabanas para cubrirse y tratando de encontrar su ropa._

 _Steve entro en el baño – hay que calmarnos, vestirnos y averiguar que fue lo que paso ayer – grito desde el baño._

 _Natasha rápidamente se vistió, espero que Rogers estuviera listo, cuando salió del baño seguía sonrojado y evitando todo contacto visual con ella; en silencio ellos se dirigieron al elevador._

 _– Buenos día Agente Romanoff y Capitán Rogers – expreso la voz robótica de Craig – en que puedo ayudarlos – pregunto cortésmente Craig._

 _– ¿Craig sabes dónde está todo el mundo? – pregunto Natasha fríamente._

 _– Si, Agente Romanoff, todos los habitantes y los invitados de la torre están en la sala común – respondió Craig amablemente._

 _– Craig por favor llévanos a la sala común – dijo Steve incómodamente pero siendo cortes y educado._

 _Se quedaron en silencio, el aura del elevador era pesada y llena de incomodidad, el viaje que era relativamente corto se hizo eterno._

 _– Llegamos a la sala común – dijo Craig sobre saltándolos, Steve como un caballero era, espero a que ella saliera._

 _Cuando entraron a la sala común notaron primero a Parker en una esquina sentando meciéndose de atrás hacia delante, murmurando en voz baja algo que no lograban escuchar, debido a que estaba al otro extremo de la sala, con los ojos abiertos como platos, en completo estado de Shock y a Angel estaba a su lado tratando de hacerlo volver al presente, frotándole la espalda y tratando de consolarlo._

 _Lo segundo que notaron era que Fury estaba vestido con un esmoquin de color rosa fosforescente con brillantes, su parche de ojo fue remplazado por uno exactamente igual al color de su esmoquin._

 _Lo tercero que notaron fue a Clint disfrazado de Darg Queen, a Tony con su traje de Iron Man y encima de dicho traje, tenía un sostén de cocos y una falda hawaiana, a su lado estaba Bucky con el cabello teñido de morado, vestido como Nicole Kidman en Mouland Roush y maquillado exageradamente, y por último para completar la bizarra escena, Pietro estaba vestido como una bailarina de valet, con extensiones en el cabello de color pistacho y maquillado como el Joker._

 _Lo cuarto que notaron fue a Jonas noqueado en el suelo encima de vómito y a Wanda con la cabeza dentro de una maceta, probablemente vomitando._

 _Lo quinto que notaron fue a Pepper, Laura, Hill, May, Ororo, Betty, Bobbi y Coulson con el maquillaje corrido ¿Phill estaba maquillado?, los ojos hinchados y rojos, la nariz roja, un bote de 8 litros de helado vacío al lado y 20 cajas de kleenex vacías en suelo rodeándolos._

 _Lo sexto que notaron fue a Thor en Boxers de corazoncitos, con una corbata amarrada en su cabeza como si fuera una bandana, bailando y cantando a todo pulmón hakuna matata, a su lado Sif lloraba desconsolada viendo la película vestida de ¿Pingüino?_

 _Lo séptimo que notaron fue a Matt, Darcy, Selvig y Patsy vestidos con los trajes de la liga de la justicia y con micrófonos en la mano._

 _Lo octavo que notaron fue a Bruce guindando en la lámpara de cristal, ¿Cómo rayos había llegado allí?_

 _Y por último notaron a Sam y Sharon que estaban agarrándose la cabeza, y vestidos como los minions._

 _– ¿Que rayos paso anoche? – excepto Natasha horrorizada ante la escena bizarra que se presentaba frente a sus ojos._

 _Después del comentario de Natasha, se escuchó un grito masculino bastante agudo y lo siguiente que vieron fue a Parker salir corriendo hacia las escaleras de emergencias, como si su vida dependiera de ello._

 _– Genial ahora tendré que ir por el antes de que se lastime – excepto Angel con cansancio – muchas gracias Romanoff – dijo sarcásticamente Angel para salir en busca de Parker._

 _– ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – dijo Steve mirando incrédulamente mientras alternaba entre la escena que acababan de hacer Parker y Angel, y la que estaba enfrente sus ojos – ¿Y qué rayos paso aquí? – exclamo horrorizado._

 _– Eso quiero saber yo – dijo Barnes seriamente, aunque vestido así no podía ser tomarlo en serio._

 _– Antes de contestar todas las incógnitas, debemos asearnos, desayunar y buscara analgésicos – propuso Stark – la cabeza me va a explotar – se lamentó Stark agarrándose la cabeza._

 _– Concuerdo con Stark – dijo Clint masajeándose la sien – necesito algo para la cabeza – suplico Barton._

 _– Esta bien, vamos a conseguir analgésicos para la cabeza, el desayuno, todos aseados y después vamos a averiguar que paso ayer – dijo Fury sin emoción, lo cual era ridículo por como vestía._

 _– Sabes Nick ese traje te favorece – dijo Stark burlonamente y recibió una mirada fulminante por parte del único ojo bueno de Nick._

 _– Nos veremos en el desayuno – decreto Nick mientras desaparecía junto con Ororo en uno de los elevadores._

 _Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, cada uno fue a su piso a ducharse y cambiarse._

 _Natasha después de una larga ducha y darse cuenta de tres cosas, primero que del lado izquierdo entre su vientre bajo y su cadera tenía un tatuaje, era la bandera de los Estados Unidos, al lado de ella estaba el emblema de Howling Commandos y que un corazón entrelazaba la bandera y el emblema del Howling Commandos, y dentro del corazón estaban escritas las siglas S.R, segundo se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto un anillo de compromiso, el anillo era un zafiro en forma de corazón, rodeado de pequeños brillantes y la banda era de oro blanco, y por último había notado que era obvio que se había acostado con Steve._

 _Natasha quería saber porque tenía ese anillo y ese tatuaje, pero debía esperar hasta después del desayuno, entro en la cocina para encontrar a Steve haciendo el desayuno._

 _– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto Natasha, vio como Steve se tensaba._

 _– Uhm, se, se, seguro – tartamudeo sonrojándose._

 _Los dos comenzaron a trabajar en el desayuno en un silencio incómodo._

 _Steve la había enseñado a cocinar, cocinar se había convertido en algo terapéutico por así decirlo, se había perdido cuando Wanda había entrado en su mente. Reviviendo imágenes que ella había tratado de suprimir desesperadamente, había sido bastante duro. Entonces Steve había implementado las clases de cocina para ayudarla y todos los días buscaban recetas para hacer juntos, ya sea una cena, un postre o ambos. Steve la había ayudado a encontrar quiere ella realmente._

 _No era Natalia Alianova Romanov, no era Black Widow, no era una Avenger, no era una Agente de SHIELD, simplemente era una mujer que no había podido ser una niña._

 _Ella era Natasha Romanoff una mujer que había sido manejada por gente que tenía ideales equivocados, una mujer que había cometido crímenes imperdonables y que buscaba desesperadamente redimirse por esos crímenes, era una mujer que trabajaba para olvidar._

 _También era una mujer que trataba de ser una mejor persona, trataba de ser honesta consigo misma y buscar una manera de ser digna, digna para ser la mejor amiga del Capitán América, pero ella había descubierto al hombre debajo de la máscara._

 _Había aprendido a ver a Steve Rogers el hombre que había crecido durante la depresión, al chico flaco de Brooklyn, el que había enfrentado a los matones sin maneras de salir ileso, el hombre que se había sometido a un entrenamiento que prácticamente podía matarlo por sus múltiples enfermedades, el hombre que se había sometido a un experimento en el que hubiera podido perder la vida, era el hombre que había subido al escenario para poder hacer algo por su país, era el hombre que había entrado en una base Hydra para salvar a su mejor amigo, era el hombre que había visto morir supuestamente a su mejor amigo, era el hombre que había frustrado los planes de Hydra de dominar al mundo, era el hombre que sacrifico su vida por millones de personas, era el hombre que duro 70 años en un bloque de hielo, era el hombre que perdió la cita con el amor de su vida, era el hombre que había sido sacado del hielo y lanzado a una batalla con extraterrestres, era el hombre que descubrió que todo por lo que se había sacrificado y luchado había sido infectado por Hydra, era el hombre que frustro nuevamente los planes de Hydra llevando a abajo a SHIELD-HYDRA , era el hombre que se había enfrentado a un Robot que creía que para formar el mundo perfecto debía exterminar a los humanos, era el hombre que se negó a registrarse, el hombre que fue perseguido por sus amigos y casi muere en el intento por defenderse, era el hombre que perdono a sus amigos y los ayudo a salir con vida de la pantomima que era el registro, era el hombre que tenía pesadillas en las noches, era el hombre que se culpaba por cosas que estaban fuera de su control, era el hombre que siempre estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por su país y sus amigos._

 _Era Steve el hombre dulce, inocente, ingenuo, caballeroso, inteligente, divertido, maduro, sencillo, humilde, que siempre veía el lado bueno de la gente, que luchaba por sus ideales, el que a pesar de lo oscuro que era el mundo siempre permaneció haciendo lo que era correcto, con una moral intachable, el que tenía una fe inquebrantable, el que no juzgaba y siempre escuchaba, el que aconsejaba, el que apoyaba, el que sabía siempre que decir en el momento adecuado, el que se preocupaba por todos y siempre se aseguraba de que llegaran sanos y salvos a casa, el que tomaba todo el peso de las decisiones y de las culpas si algo salía mal, el que se comportaba como el padre de todos y siempre estaba buscando lo mejor para todos._

 _Eso era lo que había descubierto acerca de Steve eso y mucho más, por eso esta situación era muy difícil para ella, ya que no quería que su amistad se destruyera por culpa del consumo de hidromiel, necesitaba que las cosas fueran como siempre._

 _Nunca tuvo una familia y Steve era la única persona que consideraba como familia, y además de Clint y Fury era el único que sabía su historia completa, y no porque la había leído de un archivo, no él había sido paciente y logro que ella le contara todo acerca de su pasado._

 _Steve la había ayudado en el peor momento de su vida, ella le debía, Natasha había aprendido a amar a Steve._

 _– Espera ¿amar? – Negó con la cabeza – no, no, no ella no podía estar enamorada de Steven Rogers – pensó con pánico – ellos eran como el agua y el aceite, como la noche y el día, ellos eran totalmente opuestos – entonces se dio cuenta estaba enamorada de Steve, se le resbalo el cuchillo._

 _– ¿Nat, este bien? – Pregunto Steve preocupado al ver a Natasha rígida, en estado de shock mirando fijamente la pared – ¿Nat? – volvió a preguntar, la volteo lentamente hasta que quedaron enfrente uno de otro._

 _Natasha se topó con esos ojos azul bebe, intensos, claros, inocentes, transparentes y que estaban llenos de preocupación por ella, Natasha se obligó a despertar de su ensoñación y trato de actuar normalmente – estoy bien – le contesto tranquilamente – solo me duele la cabeza, estúpida bebida de Asgard – se quejó Natasha, evitando el contacto visual con Steve._

 _Acababa de descubrir que estaba enamorada de su padre-amigo, entonces todo estaba más claro ahora, ya entendía muchas cosas._

 _– Es mejor apresurarnos – dijo ella tomando el cuchillo para limpiarlo y seguir cortando la fruta – los chicos deben estar por llegar, además de que debemos saber qué fue lo que nos hizo esa estúpida bebida de Asgard, a parte de la resaca horrible que tenemos – dijo ella tranquilamente, empujando todos los pensamiento de su enamoramiento, los estudiaría más tarde ajora tenía que centrarse en descubrir que rayos paso anoche._


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos y todas aqui les traigo el sexto Capitulo.**

 **Queria agradecer a todos yo todas los que leen el fics, y por todas las que comentan muchas gracias.**

 **Respondiendo a la pregunta de Pietro ese capiulo saldra mas adelante, en cuanto a Sharon ya pronto veran que pasa con ella y por ultimo aqui esta el cap para que lo disfruten nos leemos mañana.**

* * *

 **¡¿Que Ellos Que?!**

* * *

 **– Así que estamos listo para saber ¿qué rayos paso ayer? – pregunto Stark mientras entraba en la cocina, a lo que Natasha rodo los ojos.**

 **– No estamos listo faltan los demás – contesto Steve – además de que primero desayunaremos y tomaran los analgésicos para la resaca – dijo Steve, mientras seguía haciendo la tortilla tamaño extra-extra-extra grande.**

 **– Lo que sea, en fin tengo curiosidad – dijo Tony – ya sabes Spider Kid salió corriendo como si no hubiera mañana – expreso curiosamente Tony.**

 **– Ya vez el rosa no es tu color – se burló Natasha – eh visto abuelas en lencería sexy más lindas que tu – continuo su burla, provocando la risa de Steve.**

 **– De que hablas me veía completamente caliente – se defendió Tony – solo estas celosa porque no pudiste vestirte, igual de genial que nosotros – dijo Tony haciendo mención de Clint, Bucky y Pietro, logrando que Steve soltara una carcajada, que hizo sonreír con burla a Natasha.**

 **– Ya sabía yo que jugabas para el otro equipo – soltó Natasha, logrando que Tony se atragantara con una fresa y que Steve se tuviera que sostener para no caerse de la risa al mirar la cara de Tony.**

 **– De que hablas Red, yo soy un hombre – gesticulo Tony alzando la voz y solo provoco que Steve sufriera un ataque de risa, pues Tony comenzó a brincar y a gritar como loco – soy una macho, el más macho de los que puedas encontrar – gritaba Tony.**

 **– No te preocupes Stark, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros – respondió Natasha con descarada burla.**

 **– si quieres te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras Natalie – grito Stark ya montado en la isleta, gesticulando y saltando sobre ella demasiado alterado para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, haciendo que Steve rodara por el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa y Natasha se mordiera el labio para aguantar la risa.**

 **– ¿Quiero saber lo que está pasando? – pregunto Pepper entrando en la cocina y viendo a Tony encima de la isleta murmurando cosas inentendibles para el oído humano, o al menos para los de ella, porque Steve estaba rodando por el suelo llorando de la risa y Natasha estaba conteniéndose para no romperse, lo que pasaría en cualquier momento, si Tony no se bajaba de la isleta.**

 **Pepper se limitó a suspirar y comenzó acercarse a la estufa, ya que no quería que el desayuno el cual olía realmente bien, se desperdiciara a causa de las estupideces de su novio, y sus peleas-burlas-sarcásticas con la pelirroja.  
el resto del equipo entro para presenciar la escena que Tony estaba montando, ver a Steve rodando en el piso tratando de atrapar un poco de oxigeno lo que era imposible, dado que estaba llorando de la risa y notando como Natasha se rompió a reír abandonando cualquier tipo de decoro, comenzando a soltar aullidos divertidos, hasta el punto de preocupar al resto por lo roja que se había puesto, todo esto sucedía y nadie entendía nada, solo veían a Tony murmurando cosas, que sonaban como "mujer" "sexy" "belleza" "celosa". Cosas que solo entendían ellos tres, todos se encogieron de hombros y entraron a la cocina, tomaron agua y enseguida se tomaron los analgésicos.**

 **Pepper comenzó a servir el desayuno, mientras Natasha comenzaba a calmarse y Steve recobraba la compostura, y era ayudado por Natasha a ponerse de pie, aunque seguían soltando resistas debes en cuando.**

 **– Eso fue realmente divertido – Steve felicito a Natasha.**

 **– Lo se soy genial – se jacto ella sonriéndole.**

 **– Bien si los dos ya terminaron de burlarse de Tony, el desayuno está servido – dijo Hill sarcásticamente.**

 **– Creo que está en sus días –le susurro Bucky a Clint, logrando que este comenzara a toser desesperadamente, tratando de ocultar la risa.**

 **– Que chistoso eres Barnes, ¿eres comediante y no habías comentado nada? – pregunto sarcásticamente Hill – o no ya se, tus neuronas o más bien la única que tienes, termino por fundirse después de que bebiste Hidromiel – dijo ella con sorna y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.**

 **– Solo porque tu naciste amargada, no quiere decir que los demás tengamos que sufrir tu amargura – contrataco Bucky, a lo que Hill levanto una ceja.**

 **– ¿De dónde sacaste esa frase? ¿De una caja de cereal? – se burló Hill.**

 **Hill y Barnes se enfrascaron en una guerra de miradas.**

 **– ¿Soy yo o es tensión sexual lo que hay entre esos dos? – por supuesto Stark tenía que salir con unas de sus perlas, a lo que todos le dieron una mirada fulminante y Barnes lo agarró del brazo bajándolo bruscamente de la isleta, logrando que Tony perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces en el suelo.**

 **– Ves Stark, ese es el trato que te mereces por abrir tu boca – se burló Natasha divertida y chocando los cinco con Bucky, a lo que Tony simplemente les gruño.**

 **– Suficiente ustedes dos – reprendió Pepper – vamos a comer en paz por una vez en la vida ¿hable claro? – pregunto Pepper de forma tajante.**

 **A lo que todos asintieron, comenzaron a tomar un pato repleto de comida y se sentaron en silencio, era un silencio armonioso y agradable.**

 **– Cuando terminemos de desayunar vamos averiguar ¿lo que paso? – exclamo Tony, a lo que Natasha puso los ojos.**

 **Stark no podía quedarse callado ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello – creí que eso estaba bastante claro – contesto Natasha con aburrimiento.**

 **Después de por fin comer en silencio, es decir que Stark cerrara la boca, lograron terminar de comer, Sam y Pietro se encargaron de limpiar, lavar y secar los platos.  
Cuando por fin todos estaban listos, entro Angel a la sala común.**

 **– Bueno parece que están listos para escuchar lo que paso anoche o más bien ¿quieren ver parte de lo que paso anoche? – pregunto ella con tranquilidad pero en sus ojos había una chispa de burla y diversión.**

 **– Muy bien pirómana – soltó Stark – dinos lo que sabes – exigió Stark.**

 **– ¿Por dónde quieren que comience? – pregunto con tranquilidad.**

 **– Bien, podrías empezar por decirme ¿Qué rayos hacía con un esmoquin Rosa fosforescente? – pregunto seriamente Fury, a lo que Angel sonrió lentamente. Esto hizo que todos se estremecieran, ya no querían saber qué fue lo que paso con Fury y su esmoquin.**

 **– Pues veras anoche viajamos a Paris – explico Angel con tranquilidad.**

 **– ¿Cómo rayos viajamos a Paris anoche y regresamos antes de que amaneciera? – fue la pregunta por parte de Sharon.**

 **– Eso es fácil de contestar – dijo Angel – en el Avengerjet – explico ella.**

 **– ¿Tenemos un Avengerjet? – pregunto confundido Sam.**

 **– Si veras mi querido bird boy, hice una especie de quinjet pero súper mejorado, ocho veces más rápido que el normal, dado que Avengers tiene misiones de alto riesgo y no podemos perder tiempo valioso – explico Stark – lo que no entiendo es porque tomamos el Avengerjet, ya que es un prototipo de prueba – dijo Tony confundido.**

 **– Eso fue lo que dijiste, pero estabas demasiado borracho y además demasiado sobre estimulado, y querías que lo probáramos todos para ver si funcionaba – explico Angel – y funciono, llegamos a Paris en seis horas – dijo ella con calma,**

 **– Genial eso quiere decir que podemos diseñar otros quinjet para SHIELD – exclamo Tony emocionado – con esto conseguiremos una extracción para los agente mucho más rápido, eso lograría evitar más bajas por los retrasos de los antiguos quinjet, además de que podremos ponerle más potencias tanto a los nuevos quinjet como a Avengerjet - dijo Tony, que comenzó a murmurar sobre propulsores, sustancias y otras coas.**

 **– Volviendo a lo que nos trajo aquí – excepto Fury – quiero que me digas, ¿Qué paso después de que llegamos a Paris? Y ¿Por qué estaba vestido con ese esmoquin? – pregunto Fury nuevamente.**

 **– Como iba diciendo cuando llegamos a Paris, entramos en una tienda de trajes, para que todos los chicos pudieran escoger uno – explico Angel – pero el único que había de su talla era ese, así que por eso tenía el esmoquin, ya que no quería desentonar para la ocasión – expreso Angel.**

 **– ¿Ocasión? – Pregunto Clint confundido – ¿Qué ocasión? – pregunto curioso.**

 **– Bueno después de que salimos de la tienda de trajes, fuimos a la de vestidos – dijo Angel – donde todas escogimos vestidos para la ocasión – explico Angel.**

 **– ¿Luego que paso? – pregunto Laura irritada de que Angel no fuera al punto.**

 **– Después de que estábamos todos listos, nos dirigimos a la Isla San Luis – dijo Angel haciendo una pausa.**

 **– ¿y? – Pregunto Tony exasperado – por dios niña habla de una vez – exclamo Tony al borde de la locura, detestaba no saber lo que había pasado, Stark no podía soportar la presión de no saber las cosas.**

 **– Natasha y Steve se casaron – dijo Angel dejando a todos en shock.**

 **El silencio se prolongó hasta que se escucharon carcajadas por parte de Stark.**

 **– Me estás diciendo que ¿Red y Capsicle se casaron? – Dijo Tony llorando de la risa – eso es una buena broma, ya enserio dinos lo que paso – dijo Tony recuperando la compostura.**

 **– Eso fue lo que paso – respondió Angel – Fury se vistió de esmoquin porque fue el quien los caso – dijo Angel con tranquilidad – Peter y yo tratamos de impedirlo, pero Natasha nos amarro y amordazo – explico Angel – después de la boda, ellos decidieron que querían hacerse un tatuaje – continuo hablando Angel – el de Natasha está localizado a la izquierda entre su vientre bajo y su cadera, tiene la bandera de los Estados Unidos a un lado, al otro está el emblema del Howling Commandos, un corazón que entrelaza tanto la bandera como el emblema y dentro del corazón están las siglas S.R, que quiere decir Steven Rogers – dijo Angel – Steve se hizo el tatuaje del lado izquierdo encima de su corazón, él se hizo la bandera de Rusia a un lado, del otro lado unas zapatillas de valet, un corazón que entrelaza la bandera y las zapatillas de valet, y dentro del corazón las siglas N.R, que quiere decir Natalia Romanov – prosiguió Angel – y por ultimo Steve le dio a Natasha el anillo que era de su madre, es un símbolo de su matrimonio y que más adelante se casarían por la iglesia – termino Angel.**

 **Y vio que todo el mundo estaba en silencio mirando fijamente a Natasha y a Steve, pero Natasha y Steve estaban en total estado de Shock, no se movían, no hablaban y no parpadeaban, parecía que era demasiada información para procesar o lo era para ellos.**


	8. Chapter 7

Hola a todos y a todas, ha sido un tiempo lo sé, he estado ocupada, pero he regresado de nuevo, mañana por ser festivo aquí en Colombia voy actualizar mi otro fics Your Heart Is My House, gracias a todos y a todas por sus comentarios, y por leer mis fics, lamento tener que informar, que a partir del 8 de agosto solo voy a actualizar, Your Heart Is My House los sábados y Light In The Darkness Is Love los domingos, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y aquí les dejo el nuevo cap.

* * *

" **Comprometida"**

* * *

Natasha no estaba segura de como sentirse, es decir acababa de comprender que estaba enamorada de Steve y ahora se enteraba que no solo estaba enamorada sino que además eran esposos, porque ella no había elegido mejor momento para casarse con él, si no cuando estaban borrachos.

– ¿Qué más paso anoche? – pregunto Natasha con monotonía.

Sabía que todos la estaban mirando, pero eso no importaba ahora lo importante era saber que más habían hecho ayer.

– Bueno Bruce comenzó a bailar Chandelier de Sia, lo subió a YouTube y ya tiene más de 500 millones de visita, porque en pleno video se convirtió en Hulk y siguió bailando, por eso termino colgado de la lámpara – siguió relatando Angel con temor, todos sabían lo que era capaz Black Widow y nadie quería estar en su lado malo. – Clint, Bucky, Pietro y Tony aterrorizaron a Mouland Roush, además de un baile grotesco que hicieron, créanme eso es la cosa más perturbadora que he visto – dijo Angel estremeciéndose – Darcy, Matt, Selvig y Patsy decidieron que después del espectáculo tan perturbador que Barnes, Barton, Maximoff y Stark protagonizaron, lo mejor era ir a un karaoke – continuo relatando ella de manera apresurada – en cuanto a Coulson, Pepper, Laura, Hill, Betty, Bobbi, May y Ororo decidieron jugar a verdad o atrevimiento, por eso Phill termino maquillado por un atrevimiento que hizo, después decidieron ver películas de terror, pero terminaron llorando porque las películas era melancólicas – todos la miramos como si estuviera loca – ¿Qué?, no me miren así, yo también me extrañe por su comentario y por su comportamiento – tomo un respiro y continuo – Sam, Sharon, Thor y Sif se disfrazaron porque según ellos era genial, después de dos horas de ver películas de Disney, decidieron hacer un concierto con los temas musicales de las películas de Disney, después Sam y Sharon se aburrieron y comenzaron a coquetear entre ellos, Sif y Thor siguieron viendo películas de Disney, al final encontraron el Rey León y se enamoraron de la película, después de verla 12 veces, Sif todavía llora la muerte de Mufasa – ella miro como todos estaban desconcertado por todo lo que había dicho – por ultimo Wanda tuvo como una especie de reacción alérgica al licor y comenzó a vomitar, entonces Jonas (Visión) piso uno de los vómitos, cayendo y quedando inconsciente, eso fue lo que paso, por eso Peter quedo traumado después de todo lo que hicieron, fue realmente perturbador – termino ella dejándose caer en el sofá y suspirando.

Todos estaban en estado de Shock, era normal después de todo lo que nos había contado Angel, todavía no me cabía en la cabeza como fuimos capaz de salir vivos e ilesos, como nuestros enemigos no nos habían atacado, bueno supongo que era la suerte de ser un Avenger.

– Agente Hill encárgate de que todo lo que se filtró en la web desaparezca – fue la orden que dio Nick, mientras se levantaba – Agente Coulson quiero un informe de todo y busque todo video, artículos, fotos, todo lo que encuentre que nos comprometa – siguió Fury caminando hacia el ascensor con Ororo, Hill, May y con Phill pisándole los talones – Avengers quiero que descanse y que no salgan de la torre hasta nuevo aviso, y queda terminantemente prohibido la Hidromiel – y con eso Fury, Phill, Hill, May y Ororo desaparecieron.

– Bueno no se ustedes pero yo creo que necesito despejarme, así que adiós – con eso Stark, Pepper, Bruce, Betty, Selvig y Patsy desaparecieron.

– Yo voy a ver cómo sigue Peter – dijo Angel entrando en el ascensor.

– Tengo que regresar a Asgard – dijo Sif caminando junto a Angel, Thor, Jane, Darcy, Sharon, Sam, Pietro, Wanda la cual a ayudaba a Jonas (Visón), Bucky, Clint, Laura y Matt hacia el ascensor.

Esto solo los dejaban a Steve y a ella, tenían que hablar ella lo sabía, pero la verdad es que ella no estaba lista para hablar con Steve, tenía que pensar las cosas, además tenía que asimilar, muchas cosas, por suerte para ella sonó su StarkPhone.

– Romanoff – respondió ella con voz aburrida.

– Te quiero en cinco minutos en mi oficina – y eso fue todo lo que Nick dijo.

Natasha se levantó y estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió que Steve le agarraba la muñeca.

– Tenemos que hablar Natasha – dijo el su voz era tranquila, pero ella lo conocía bien, solo era apariencia.

– Lo sé, pero tengo que ir a SHIELD, ordenes de Fury – expreso ella – cuando regrese hablaremos de lo que quieras, pero ahora me tengo que ir – dijo ella, se soltó suavemente del agarre de Steve, emprendió su camino hasta el ascensor sin mirar hacia tras.

Cuando entro al ascensor respiro con tranquilidad, parecía que fuera en piloto automático porque en ese momento se topó cara a cara con Fury.

– ¿Qué necesitas Nick? – Pregunto ella con tranquilidad.

– La pregunta correcta seria, ¿estás bien con esto de ser la Señora Rogers? – contraataco Nick.

– La verdad no lo sé, quiero decir Steve es un buen hombre, pero seamos sinceros, yo no merezco ser la esposa de nadie y menos la de Steve – dijo ella con frialdad.

– ¿Eso es lo que todos creen o lo que tú quieres pensar? – pregunto Nick – yo sé lo que estás pensando y sabes que no es cierto – Nick tomo un sorbo de agua – te mereces mucho Natasha, quiero decir no estoy de acuerdo en que dos de mis activos más importantes estén casados, ya que eso generara una serie de situaciones incomoda en caso de una misión – expreso Nick – pero a decir verdad, yo pensé que te demorarías más tiempo en entender tus sentimientos hacia Rogers – comento Nick mirándola fijamente.

Natasha estaba atónita, Nick sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Steve, sabía que había estado enamorada de Steve desde mucho antes de que ella se diera cuenta – a que te refieres: entre Rogers y yo no hay nada más que una amistad – respondió ella con aburrimiento – Rogers y yo solo somos amigos, así que no te formes ideas equivocadas, porque lo que estás viendo es solo tu imaginación – dijo ella con desdeño.

La realidad es que estaba asustada, si Nick lo había descubierto antes de que ella se diera cuenta, no quería saber lo que Steve había descubierto, Steve sabia como leerla si necesidad de mirarla, él era un experto en eso, él había sido por mucho tiempo su mejor amigo, su padre y su compañero. Además había estado junto a ella en sus momentos más oscuros, cuando Wanda se metió en su mente, cuando Bruce la abandono, cundo Clint se fue o cuando tuvo que enfrentarse nuevamente a Red Room, había estado con ella cuando Civil War se había desatado, sin importar que estuvieran en bandos contrarios, él siempre se preocupó por ella, estuvo con ella cuando tenía pesadillas por las noches, el era el que la consolaba y siempre estaba allí para ella cuando más lo necesitaba.

– Sabes que puedes ocultarte de todo el mundo, menos de mi Romanoff ¿o debería decir Rogers? – dijo y pregunto Nick – Barton puede ser tu mejor amigo, pero tiene una familia, Rogers puede ser tu compañero, pero es despistado en todo lo que a las mujeres se refiere – continuo Nick – y yo Romanoff te he conocido por mucho tiempo, te puedo leer como la palma de mi mano – dijo con tranquilidad mirándola fijamente – sé que amas a Rogers, si no lo amaras no hubieras desobedecido la orden que te di de matarlo, cuando empezó toda esa absurda guerra, entre el gobierno y los rebeldes – prosiguió sin detenerse – lo amas Romanoff y no lo puedes negar, ni a ti y mucho menos a mí – siguió mirándola – ¿qué piensas hacer Romanoff? – pregunto Nick con tranquilidad.

Todas su portadas habían sido tirada abajo por Nick – no lo sé – respondió ella mirando por la ventana.

– Creo que deberías ser honesta con el – dijo Nick – el Cap ha perdido todo Natasha, solo le queda Bucky, ahora te tiene a ti – dijo Nick.

– Él todavía tiene a Peggy – respondió ella – él todavía la ama, no puedo pretender que no lo sé, cuando lo conozco bien – ella expreso - ¿Qué voy a decirle Nick?, ¿Qué lo amo?, ¿Qué espero que me llegue amar?, eso sería horrible; el solo me ve como su mejor amiga y nada más como eso – dijo con dureza.

– Lo mejor sería que hablaras con él, antes de sacar conclusiones Romanoff – dijo Nick de manera tajante.

– Tu sabes que lo que estoy diciendo es la verdad, Rogers sigue enamorado de Peggy Carter y siempre será así – dijo Natasha – para él no existe otra mujer que no sea ella – se burló con cinismo.

– Si estas tan segura de ello ¿Por qué te esconde en mi oficina y no enfrentas a tu esposo? – presunto Nick.

– Si eso es todo lo que querías, me marcho – ella se levantó y salió de su oficina.

¿Qué iba hacer?, ¿Cómo se iba a enfrentar a Steve?, ella sabía que él estaría esperándola para aclarar las cosas, también sabía, que si ella se enfrentaba a él ahora, le iba a decir todo sin vacilar, tenía que pensar.

– ¿Ahora, ya podemos hablar? – pregunto Steve, reconocería su voz donde fuera.

– Estoy un poco cansada – respondió ella sin hacerle frente – ¿Qué tal si hablamos mañana? – pregunto ella con tranquilidad, tratando de salirse de la situación momentáneamente.

– Prefiero que lo hagamos de una vez – dijo él.

Ella se reprendió mentalmente por no estar alerta, aquí tenia las consecuencias de su descuido.

– Si claro – respondió ella con tranquilidad.

Ellos caminaron en un silencio incomodo hasta el piso de Steve, cuando entraron ella tomo asiento en el sillón más alejado de él, tenía miedo de lo que saliera de su boca

– Escucha, sé que todo lo que paso ayer fue un error – ella hablo primero y antes de que el pudiera decir nada ella continuo – pero siempre existe el divorcio, alégrate viejo que por lo menos estas en el nuevo siglo, si no tendrías que estar atado a mí – se burló ella con descaro.

– No creo en el divorcio y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Natasha – respondió Steve con dureza – lo que paso ayer trajo consecuencias – prosiguió Steve seriamente – y te guste o no estamos casados, sé que no soy Banner – dijo Steve con vacilación.

– No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver Banner en todo esto? – Pregunto con frialdad – lo mío con Bruce termino, tú lo sabes muy bien Rogers – ella levanto la voz – no puedo creer que saque a Banner en este momento, cuando él no tiene nada que ver en la situación en la que estamos ahora – respondió con frialdad.

– Sé que estas dolida por lo que te enteraste de Bruce – dijo suavemente Steve – se casó con Betty, después de que te abandono – prosiguió con cautela – pero el tomo su decisión Natasha y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarla – dijo Steve con suavidad.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Pregunto ella furiosa – eres un idiota Rogers, no puedo creer que tú de todas las personas estés diciendo eso – entono Natasha con furia.

– No hay nada de malo con sentirse mal Nat – dijo el acercándose a ella y tomando suavemente sus manos – sé que te duele, pero esa fue la elección que hizo Bruce y no podemos hacer nada al respecto, Betty parece ser una buena mujer – dijo el con suavidad – Bruce actuó mal, no lo estoy justificando, pero el merece ser feliz, sé que duele dejarlo ir – continuo – pero tienes que hacerlo Nat, no quiero verte infeliz – dijo el suavemente mirándola a los ojos.

Natasha se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Steve – ere un imbécil Rogers. Tú crees que me afecta lo de Bruce – grito furiosa – a mí me importa un comino, si Banner se casó o no se casó – siguió ella mirándolo fríamente – él puede hacer lo que le dé la gana: y tú eres un estúpido que no puedes ver que nada de eso me importa, lo mío con Banner acabo, el día en que decidió largarse y dejarme atrás – prosiguió furiosa – no me dolió tanto créeme, he pasado por peores cosas y una estúpida ruptura de amantes, no es gran cosa – ella soltó con agresiva.

– No tienes que negarlo Nat – dijo el parándose y tomándola por los brazos suavemente, mientras los frotaba suavemente como para darle calor – sé que estas enojada – dijo Steve.

– No me jodas Sherlock – exploto ella – por supuesto que estoy enojada, pero no con Bruce, si no contigo – lo golpeo en el pecho con su dedo índice, lo mejor era de decir que casi lo apuñaleo con su dedo.

– ¿Conmigo?, ¿Por qué?, si yo no hice nada – dijo el totalmente confundido.

– Eres un idiota – dijo Natasha mirándolo fijamente.

Natasha agarro el cuello de la camisa de Steve y lo halo, hasta que quedo a su altura, después de eso simplemente estrello sus labios con los de él, podía sentir el Shock de Steve y como todo su cuerpo estaba tenso.  
Ella movió sus labios suavemente en una caricia sensual, consiguiendo que los labios de Steve se abrieran involuntariamente, suavemente introdujo su lengua en la boca de Steve, saboreando poco a poco los labios de Steve, el sabia a menta, a chocolate y naranja, sintió como Steve se relajó poco a poco, como sus manos viajaron hasta sus caderas, entonces el la atrajo hacia él, comenzó a responder al beso, sus labios era suaves, pero exigentes, su lengua comenzó a saborear suavemente sus labios, fue un poco más osado e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Natasha, moviendo sus labio en una sensual caricia y saboreando cada parte de su boca, el beso paso de ser sensual y exigente, a apasionado y profundo, se besaron hasta que sus pulmones gritaron por la falta de aire, se separaron lentamente, y Natasha descanso su frente sobre la frente de él.

– Estoy enojada contigo, porque te amo – expreso Natasha mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.


	9. Nota de Autor

Hola a todas y a todos los que leen.

No, no es un capitulo lastimosamente y no tampoco es una nota donde me excuso porque tengo un bloqueo de escritor o en mi caso escritora, lo sé yo también detesto las notas de autor, la verdad es que no la quería escribir porque se lo que se siente leer una, pero la verdad es que me siento horrible de no poder continuar el fics tanto como quiero.

La verdad es que tengo demasiado trabajo en el colegio, ya me falta poco para graduarme pero me dejan demasiados trabajos, yo en realidad no tengo ningún capítulo de los fics escritos dado que yo los escribo el mismo día que los subo, no he podido escribir debido a los trabajo que me dejan en el colegio.

Si, la respuesta de si voy a continuar los fics es si, lastimosamente solo puedo retomarlos cuando salga de vacaciones y eso es en noviembre, así que hasta noviembre, no podré volver a subir capítulos, no sé exactamente la fecha pero el día que suba el capítulo será el día después que salga finalmente del colegio, gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan a los fics, nos leeremos en noviembre.


End file.
